The Start of Something New
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: When a secret friendship is outed, Hermione must learn to accept that Draco Malfoy may be a part of her life.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing! Also, is it weird that I just want to spend the day looking at pictures of Joe Biden?

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger perused the headlines as she slowly sipped her morning coffee. For the first time in months, she spent Saturday morning at the kitchen table instead of a Ministry desk. The front page, the weather, and the lifestyle section were read when she turned the sports page. The wizarding world was limited on sports, and so Quidditch dominated the small section of _The Daily Prophet_. She smiled when she saw the scores; her friend's team, the Chudley Cannons, had pulled out a victory over the Falmouth Falcons.

The smile quickly faded when she noticed the picture that accompanied the score. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her friends and the only people who had stuck by her for more than a decade, were frequent spectators at Cannons games. However, the sight of Draco Malfoy deep in conversation with Harry was an alarming one.

But she dismissed the photo. Perhaps they just happened to have seats near one another. Harry may have been willing to put their past aside, but Draco Malfoy was far more stubborn and his ways were too set. If his plan was to use Harry to boost his public image, Hermione vowed to knock in his teeth.

"Hermione, let's go!"

Rolling her eyes, she set aside the paper and finished her coffee. Ginny Weasley appeared in the kitchen doorway, tapping her foot against the linoleum. "I can't let this sit," Hermione said, taking her time to wash the mug.

"And it takes ten minutes to wash it?" Ginny inquired, arms crossed over her chest. Hermione merely shot the redhead a cheeky smile and continued her task until she could no longer reasonably wash one mug. "Is this about my brother?"

Hermione shut off the tap, but didn't turn to face her friend. Ron had been her significant other for six years. Focused on establishing her career, Hermione put off marriage for as long as possible. After five years, he proposed, insisting it was time to settle down. Her acceptance was nothing short of reluctant. Molly Weasley threw herself into wedding planning, leaving little for the bride-to-be to do. Her efforts were for naught when Hermione learned it would be nearly impossible to have children. Ron wanted a large family, and that was something she could not provide. The decision to end the engagement and their relationship was mutual, but Molly was determined to reunite them.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione wondered. "We were getting married. I couldn't give him what he wanted, and when that happened, it was over. I'm not blaming him because it was my idea too, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to jump back into being part of the family. It's just...too much."

"But Ron's not coming," Ginny said, hoping that would change her friend's stubborn mind.

Hermione turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "Will your mother be there?" she inquired.

"Sure, it's her house," Ginny muttered. "Besides, she had forty-three other people to focus on. You can just fly under the radar. Please, Hermione? Come. Everyone misses you. Stay for a little bit. If you're uncomfortable, no one will stop you leaving."

Sighing, she gave in just to end the conversation. Ginny took hold of her arm, and together they Apparated to the Burrow. George was the only one there. Shutting his book, he smiled at the recent arrivals. "Gin, Harry's outside if you want to snog him without interruption," he told his little sister. Blushing, Ginny left. "Let's talk," he said, patting the sofa beside him.

Nervously, Hermione sat down beside the mischievous twin. "What about?" she wondered.

George shrugged, running a hand through his hair before carefully arranging it to cover up his missing ear. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay," he told her in that special big brother way he had with her. "I guess I hadn't realized that you broke up with us too when you and Ron ended things. You've always been a good friend to Fred and me, and I'm not willing to let you get away so easily."

She smiled sadly as she thought of his deceased twin. Fred and George were the funny bone of the large family, and were often a shoulder to lean on when Hermione needed it most. Though they often butted heads when it came to school rules, she knew the pair would be there for her whenever she needed them. Now that burden seemed to fall directly on George.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I didn't mean to ignore you. You're the last person in the world I want to hurt, George, and I'm sorry that I did."

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I'm not the only one you've ignored since the break up," he murmured as the back door opened.

Looking up, she saw Harry and smiled guiltily. Who followed him turned any emotion she felt into anger. Her best friend strode into the kitchen with Draco Malfoy on his heels. "What's he doing here?" she hissed, pulling away from George.

He shrugged, looking at the pair. "They're friends," he told her. Shaking her head, Hermione stood to leave. Grabbing her hand, George prevented her from moving. "Give him a chance. Harry has."

Shaking free of his grasp, Hermione left through the front door. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as the door slammed shut.

"Probably saw me and ran," the blond said with a scowl. "I think it's safe to say she hates me."

George picked up his book and continued reading. "Can you blame her?" he asked.

Harry stepped around his friend, but Draco stopped him. "Let me," he said. Despite Harry's protests, Draco went outside to find Hermione. She hadn't gotten far. He sat down in the grass beside her and sighed. "Harry didn't want me to talk to you. I think he fears for my life."

"I'm not going to Avada you, Malfoy," Hermione muttered, pulling up stray strands of grass. "I have too much work to do and I can't do it in Azkaban."

Laughing, he leaned back to watch the clouds. "Do you hate me?" he wondered. She snorted in reply. "I wouldn't blame you if you do. Other than Harry, everyone else here pretty much hates me. Ginny tries, but I think it's just for his sake."

"Then why are you here?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Because when I needed a friend, Harry offered," was the simple answer. He then told her about their run-in at the Ministry of Magic five years earlier. He was meeting with Magical Law Enforcement to discuss the end of his probation when they saw one another. It was tense and awkward, but Draco's apology for his bad behavior over the years set their friendship in motion.

Hermione tossed the grass at him. "Five years?" she demanded. "The two of you have been secret friends for five years? How did I not know?"

"It was a...secret?" Draco responded, earning a smack on the arm. "Sorry! I asked that he not tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to think that I was using him to make myself look better. I wanted a friend, and it was easier this way. It wasn't until a couple of months ago when Harry and Ginny got engaged that they demanded I start coming over here."

Nodding, she agreed that that would have been her perception as well. "Harry's lost a lot over the years," she told him, getting to her feet. "Don't hurt him, or I _will_ hurt you."

Draco watched her re-enter the house and smiled. He wondered, dubiously, if he had made another friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Think she left because of me?" Draco asked as he and Harry set up a pick up Quidditch game.

Harry shrugged. "Depends on what you said to her," he replied.

"Just that we're friends," Draco said. "Then she hit me, threatened my life if I hurt you, and walked away. She's loyal, I'll give her that."

Uncomfortable discussing one friend with another, Harry walked to the shed to gather the brooms. Inside, he sat on an old crate and exhaled. He knew Hermione wasn't just angry that Draco was there, but also that Harry had kept a five year friendship from her. They rarely kept secrets from each other, and one this big normally would have been shared. He felt guilty that he not only kept it from her, but that he potentially pushed her away when she had finally come back into the fold.

The door opened and Ginny stepped inside. "Are you hiding from Malfoy?" she inquired. He said nothing as she sat down next to him and handed him a book. "Hermione forgot this. Maybe you could take it to her."

"You mean apologize to her and beg for forgiveness," he quipped, taking the book from his fiancee. "She and Malfoy have never gotten along, and I don't expect them to start now. I feel bad that I never told her about it though."

"Tell her that," Ginny advised. "She'll come around. The rest of us have. Kind of."

A dark brow rose. "Ron?"

Laughing, she agreed that Ron would never come around to a Malfoy. "Hermione's more forgiving though," she decided. "And she'll do whatever she can to support you. She always has."

He knew she was right and took her advice, Apparating on the spot to Hermione's flat. "Do you hate me?" he asked, handing over the book as a peace offering.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You know I can't hate you," she replied. "Try as I might, I can't. Believe me, I _have_ tried."

"Yeah, I did risk your life a couple times," he agreed, sitting down. "Well, maybe more than a couple."

"At least seven times," she added. "And if I don't hate you for that, I won't because you and Malfoy are friends. I find it strange, but I love you, Harry. We've been friends for too long, and I can't afford to lose you."

He wound an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "You won't," he promised. "We've stuck by each other for almost fifteen years. You're not getting rid of me now. And I'm not asking you to be buddy-buddy with Draco. I'm not even asking you to give him a chance. Hate him if that's what you want. Just don't think I'd pick him over you, or anyone over you."

Her head rested on his shoulder as he spoke his kind words. Following her split from Ron, she had attempted to isolate herself from the people who once made up the family she had lost thanks to the war. Harry and George did their best to penetrate her defenses, but Hermione continued to shut them out. It was a relief to know that she still had them after the break up.

"I'm not saying I'll be friends with him," she stated. "For your sake, I will give him a chance and see if we can be civil."

"Good, then come back to the Burrow," he said, standing up. Holding her hand, Harry pulled her to her feet, and allowed her no second thoughts before Apparating to the Weasleys' home. There was a worried look on Ginny's face when they arrived. She said nothing, but looked to the assembled players as they chose teams. "Ron's here."

Hermione pulled away, ready to leave. "Harry, please," she said as he tried to convince her to stay. "I'm not ready to deal with him. Just let me go home."

To add to her misery, Draco approached the pair, letting Harry know he intended to sit out the game. "There you go - keep Draco company," Harry suggested, walking away briskly to join the game.

Scowling, she sat beneath a tree and opened the book Harry had given her only minutes earlier. "This happens every week," he told her, sitting down.

"Aren't you worried your pants will get dirty?" she asked facetiously, keeping her eyes on the page.

He shrugged as he watched Harry and the Weasleys take to the air. "No," he replied, cutting her off before she could make a remark about the house elf tasked with washing them. "Look, I'm trying here, Granger. I don't have house elves. I don't depend on my family to take care of me. Being friends with Harry has nothing to do with my public image. We get along, and because you matter so much to him, I'm trying to do that with you. If you want me to leave you alone, just say so."

She glanced at him briefly. "Go away," she said.

Draco stood, ready to leave, but thought better of it. "No, you know, I don't think I will," he decided, reclaiming his seat in the grass. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when we were children. I'm not twelve anymore though. The least you could do is give me the chance to prove I'm not that boy anymore."

"You can be friends with Harry. I won't stop you," she told him. "We don't need to be friends, Malfoy."

"So, that little promise you made him about being civil was a lie?" he wondered. Hermione shrugged as she continued to read. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the jerk."

Stifling a laugh, she stuck her finger in the book and closed it. "Did you just call me a jerk?" she asked. Glowering, he nodded. "I guess it's not the worst thing you've called me. And I wasn't lying to Harry. You just...bring out this side of me. Whenever I see you, I just have this strong desire to hit you like we're a couple of third years again."

Draco removed the book from her hands and marked the page with the ticket stub she used as a bookmark. "The difference is I deserved it then," he stated. "I'm not saying we have to be friends because of Harry, but I'd, at the very least, like you to know I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Do with that what you want."

"Will you give me my book back if I accept your apology?" she asked, grinning as he held it away from her.

"Are you accepting it?" he wondered.

She glanced at the Quidditch game for a brief moment before looking at her lap. "Yeah, I think I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bottle of wine in hand, Hermione stood on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for the door to open. When it did, she didn't expect Draco to be on the other side. He beckoned her in and shut the door quickly. "They've been fighting since I got here," he reported. "They don't even know I'm here. Not that I didn't try."

"Why are they fighting?" she asked.

He opened the wine and took a large sip before handing the bottle to her. "Whether or not to make you and Ron maid of honor and best man," he replied. "Ginny thinks it's a good idea, Harry doesn't."

"I'm inclined to agree with Harry," she muttered, drinking from the bottle. "Who do you think will win?"

He smiled wryly. "Ginny," they said together. Laughing, he took the bottle from her and set it on the coffee table. "What are you going to do if she wins?" he asked.

"Move to the muggle world and pray Ginny never finds me," she suggested. "Honestly, I doubt Ron would go for this plan either. We're not exactly friends these days."

Their break up was front page news for weeks. No one knew why exactly the engagement had been called off, but every gossip reporter published their guesses. "Were any of the rumors true?" he wondered. "I'm sure you're not comfortable telling me, but you can lie."

The rumors ranged from Ron sleeping around to Hermione being more concerned about her career. "No, none of them were true," she replied, taking a sip of wine. "And I'm not lying. Of all the stories they concocted, they never landed on the right one."

Before he could ask what the truth was, the angry couple entered the living room. "Sorry, Hermione," Harry mumbled, sitting by the fire. Ginny looked less happy than her fiance. "Um, we'd like the two of you to be maid of honor and best man."

Gray eyes widened, and he looked from Hermione to Harry. "Yeah, um, yeah," he replied uncertainly. "Um, you're sure?"

Harry eyed his wife-to-be as he nodded. "I thought it would be easier on Hermione," he said.

Hermione took a long pull from the wine bottle. "That's really not necessary," she assured him. "I don't have to be the maid of honor. You've got plenty of in-laws to choose from, Gin. I'm not disparaging your choice, Harry, but if Ron was who you really wanted-"

"He's not," he interrupted. "I chose Draco, end of story."

The angry look on his face told her to drop it, and so she did. Standing, she excused herself, claiming she needed fresh air. Draco followed to make sure she was alright, though he knew he was most likely the last person she wanted to see. He sat on the top step beside her, making sure to maintain sufficient distance. "I'm sorry," he said.

Brows furrowed, she stared at him. "Because you forced him to pick you over Ron?" she asked. "You seemed just as shocked. What I don't understand, and don't take this the wrong way, is how choosing you makes this any easier for me."

"Gee, Granger, how could I not be offended?" he retorted. "I know we're not friends, and if you have it your way, we never will be. But would you rather do this with your ex?"

Sighing, she leaned her head against the railing. "I'd rather not do this at all," she admitted. "Six months ago, I was planning my wedding. Well, fine, Molly was. When Ron and I called off the engagement, I thought I'd be cut out of the family for good. After all, I'm not going to marry into it, so there's really no place for me. I was okay with that."

"Really?" he asked dubiously. Like himself, Hermione was an only child. Her parents had been killed during the war by Death Eaters, and his father was among the men tasked with casting the final curse. The Weasleys were the only family she had, and he had not thought her to be the type to turn her back on family.

"May I please be alone?" she requested. "I really don't want to discuss this."

Nodding, he rose to return to the house. "You know, if you decide you do want to talk, I'll listen," he offered.

"Why?" she wondered, baffled by the new and improved Draco Malfoy.

He shrugged as he leaned against the door. "Because I know what it's like to keep secrets, and how painful it can be to feel like you have no one to talk to," he replied. "I'm not claiming to know that that's how you feel, but if it is, know you have someone who'll listen. I have a wine cellar, if that helps."

Getting to her feet, Hermione laughed and thanked him for the offer. "Why are you being nice to me?" she wondered. "You spent seven years calling me a mudblood and being generally awful. Harry's at least a halfblood. You're supposed to hate me."

"Would you really prefer that?" he inquired, keeping her from entering the house. "I'm making an effort here, Granger, trying to prove to you that I'm not that guy anymore. I've gone my entire life with sycophants and minions, and Harry's the first true friend I've had. I've learned that I like having friends. I thought you did too."

Scoffing, she turned on her heel. "Tell them I had to go," she said, descending the stairs. Draco ran after her, holding onto her arm to prevent her from leaving. Despite the steely, angry look in her eyes, he also saw unshed tears. "Let me go."

Draco relented at the sound of her weary, tired voice. "For what it's worth, I don't hate you anymore," he told her, taking a step back. "I watched you bleed, Granger, and it looked no different from my own blood. You're not a mudblood. You're not inferior to anyone. You're Granger - smart and strong and loyal and borderline annoying. That's who I want to be friends with, and that's who I'm hoping will give me a second chance."

She blinked once and swatted away an unwanted tear. "I wasn't expecting that," she confessed, looking anywhere but at the blond in front of her. "I'm not...I'm not good at making friends. I want to believe, for Harry's sake, that your friendship is genuine."

"It is," he promised. "If you give me a chance, I'll prove it to you."

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "How?"

Draco smiled. "I have no idea," he replied with a soft chuckle. "But I'm determined to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been hours since the sun had gone down, but Hermione hadn't noticed. The day had been spent behind her desk, researching, drafting proposals, and submitting them to the Minister of Magic. She wasn't even aware of the time until her door opened.

"Merlin, Granger, it's half past ten," Draco said, waltzing in.

She looked up, eyes wide and red. "Are you sure?" she asked, searching for the clock that was covered with a cardigan. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the sweater down and nodded. "I was supposed to meet Ginny for dinner four hours ago."

"Why do you think I'm here," he retorted. "She told me that if you weren't home by ten, I needed to find you. This seemed like the most logical place to start."

Hermione closed her eyes and yawned. "And yet you waited half an hour to start?" she inquired as her stomach rumbled.

He set a bag down on her desk. "I had to make a stop first," he replied, unpacking two takeout containers of the greasiest fish and chips he could find. "Call it a hunch, but I assumed you hadn't eaten."

Opening her container, Hermione dug in. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a god amongst men," she said, her mouth full. Draco laughed, knowing the compliment came from her empty stomach. She swallowed quickly, nearly choking on her dinner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like Ron. This is the first thing I've eaten today that doesn't come in a single serve, silver packaging. I really do appreciate this."

Draco grinned as he began to eat. "I'll make you deal," he said. "If you're not home by eight, I'm coming by your office with dinner. Harry's worried about you, and I know the two of you have that strange sibling relationship. He's also a bit overbearing at times, and I'm sure you'd rather not deal with that after a long day."

It was a fair point, but she wouldn't tell him that. "This isn't some long con, I hope," she said, taking a bite of a chip. "You know, see how long it takes me to gain three hundred pounds."

"Fine, I'll bring a salad once a week," he offered. "Just say yes, Granger. This is what friends do."

"I thought Harry was your only friend. Do you bring him dinner often?" she asked.

Balling up his napkin, Draco tossed it at her. "No, but he's a normal human being who understands that he needs to leave the office at the end of the day," he replied cheekily. "Have you always worked like this?"

Closing the container, Hermione pushed away her half eaten dinner. "Yep," she replied as she picked up her quill and opened the nearest folder. "Thanks for dinner, Malfoy. I'll probably see you tomorrow night."

"Do you really want me to leave?" he wondered. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I was just curious. If I recall correctly, student Hermione was like this as well. Um, I used to...uh, watch you in the library from time to time. I've never in my life seen someone read so intently. Theo Nott once broke Blaise Zabini's nose by accidentally slamming a book into his face. And there you were, just sitting there reading as if nothing was happening."

A blush darkened her cheeks. "These are the things that have always been important to me," she said defensively. "Ron always thought it was crazy. Being a woman, not just in the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well, means I've had to work ten times harder than my male counterparts just to get five percent of what they have. It's frustrating, but it's been worth it most of the time. Ron never quite got that though."

"I understand," Draco replied, getting to his feet. "Um, I'm sorry I barged in the way I did. I promise to owl next time. Thanks for letting me feed you."

He had just made it to the door when she stopped him. "How about dessert?" she asked. "My treat."

Nodding, he draped her cardigan around her shoulders and shut off the lights. They left the Ministry of Magic and strolled through the empty streets of Diagon Alley. "Other than the Leaky, what's open at this hour?" he wondered. With a grin, she shrugged as she led him to the pub. Stepping into the fireplace, she pulled him in with her and called out their destination. Hermione stepped into her living room and walked away. "Are you sure you want me in your flat?"

Minutes later, she returned with brownies and a pint of ice cream. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want you here," she replied, making herself comfortable. "I baked these myself. They're a mix, but I can preheat an oven like...well, like anyone else who can preheat an oven. I hadn't realized that nothing would be open, but these were going to be dinner if you hadn't brought it. Thought the least I could do was offer them up as dessert."

"This was going to be dinner?" he asked incredulously. "How do you not weigh three hundred pounds already?"

She shrugged as she started on her second brownie. "I'm a paradox," she said simply. "As a kid, I always wanted to have brownies for dinner, but my parents were dentists. I didn't have candy until I started Hogwarts. Got my first cavity that year."

Draco tsked as he picked up a spoon and picked at the chocolate chip ice cream. "I've finally bested you," he said proudly. "I've never had one."

"Not everything is a competition, Malfoy," she replied, spooning the ice cream onto her brownie. He continued to grin in a boastful way that annoyed her. Studying her dessert and his smile, she pressed her dessert to his cheek. Draco gasped before reciprocating until he tackled her to the couch. She laughed loudly as he covered her chin and mouth with ice cream. "Draco, get off!"

"Not until you apologize," he demanded playfully, pinning her wrists above her head. "There are children in third world countries who would kill for brownies."

Breathing heavily, she said she was sorry. "Now get off of me," she said. Draco relented and helped her sit up.

He watched as she caught her breath, and his actions dawned on him. His face still a mess, he stood. "I should go," he mumbled nervously. "I'll, uh, see you soon."

Hermione stared disbelievingly as he stepped into her fireplace and floo'd home. His behavior had been strange since their reunion, but tonight's topped them all. Fun, playful, laughing Draco Malfoy was a man she didn't know, and it frightened her that she might like him. It was nothing more than a platonic feeling, but it was leaps and bounds above the abject hatred she had felt for seven years. The connection she felt with him was foreign and frightening, but it was a connection she wanted to explore.

That scared her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's going on with them?" Ginny wondered, observing the distance Draco and Hermione kept from one another.

Harry scowled as he set the table for dinner. "I thought things were getting better," he replied disappointedly. "One awkward hello doesn't seem like progress to me."

"Maybe they shagged," she suggested with more enthusiasm than her fiance appreciated. Harry rolled his eyes as he set down the final plate. "What? It makes sense. You said they were getting along, and now they can barely look at one another. They reek of regret sex."

Laughing, he informed her that she was disgusting before leaving to check on dinner. Ginny stood in the archway between the dining room and living room, waiting for Hermione to look up from her book. When she glanced briefly at the younger witch, Ginny beckoned her to the dining room.

"Need help?" Hermione asked, looking at the set table. Grinning, Ginny shook her head. "Are you sure? It doesn't just have to be with dinner. I'd be more than happy to take you to St. Mungo's, if needed."

"No, I want to know what happened between you and Malfoy," she said, unable to contain her excitement. "How was it? Were the old Hogwarts rumors true?"

Confused, Hermione began to back away. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated. "Nothing's happened between us. Also, what rumors?"

The redhead waved off her question. "No rumors," she said quickly. "So, you didn't sleep with him?"

Appalled by the accusation, Hermione dragged Ginny into the kitchen. "Good, you're here too," she said to Harry. "I'm saying this once and definitively - there is nothing happening between Malfoy and me. I don't know where you got this idea that we're sleeping together, but it's the farthest thing from the truth. Have you ever known me to jump into bed with the first man who crosses my path? No, and that didn't happen with him."

"Then why are the two of you acting so strange?" Harry wondered. With a heavy sigh, she told him about the late night at her flat. "So you had a food fight and he left. What am I missing?"

"Everything," Ginny replied, patting his back.

Throwing up his hands in surrender, Harry made his way to the kitchen door. "We don't like each other," Hermione told her friends. "It was just...odd. It was like we were friends."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "That would be a bad thing?" he inquired.

Hermione saw the pain in his green eyes and shook her head. "No, it would be great," she assured him. "It scares me though. We were having a nice time. I can't remember the last person who's made me laugh like he did. We hated each other for so long, and things seem to have changed. It's just walking out like he did...I don't know that I can handle that a second time."

Wrapping his arms around her, Harry held his best friend close. "I understand," he murmured.

"Malfoy's not Ron though," Ginny added. "As much as it pains me to say this, the two of you have a lot more in common than you and Ron did."

Both only children, neither had much family beyond their parents. Though Draco's were still alive, he had implied that they no longer had any contact. She admired his ability to walk away from a dysfunctional situation, one that made him indescribably unhappy. He seemed lighter and more carefree without their constant presence.

The kitchen door swung open, and a confused Draco entered. "Is everything alright?" he asked, his gray eyes landing on Hermione. With a tight-lipped smile, she nodded and pulled away from Harry. "You sure?" he asked only loud enough for her to hear as she approached.

Once again, she nodded, and led him out of the room. "Look, um, I'm sorry," she told him. "The other night...I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he assured her. "Honestly, I thought I'd done that to you. I know you and Ron haven't been broken up all that long, and I'm sure I'm the last person in the world you want to talk to about that, but I was afraid that maybe you might regret what happened."

Hermione smiled as she gave his bicep a gentle squeeze. "I don't regret having a friend," she said. "At least, I hope that's what we might be."

"I'd like that," he replied, offering his arm when they were called to dinner. They sat beside each other as Harry and Ginny put pot roast and potatoes on the table. Draco shook his head when Harry shot him a questioning glance. "He expects me to tell him what we talked about."

Hermione said Harry's name in an admonishing way, but let him know he would learn no details of their private conversation. The quartet tucked in, discussing wedding plans as they ate. Ron, Hermione learned, was upset when he found out that Draco had been chosen as best man, and declined their invitation to the wedding. She felt guilty. If it hadn't been for their split, Ron would be Harry's best man.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, despite the couple's protests that it wasn't her fault. Beneath the table, Draco touched her knee. "Admit it - if we were still together, still getting married, this wouldn't be an issue right now."

Ginny scoffed. "You're not responsible for my brother's actions," she stated. "Engaged, not engaged, you're not responsible for him. He's an adult, whether he acts like one or not. Don't feel bad about this, Hermione."

"I could talk to him," she offered.

Harry's fork clattered against his plate, startling his dinner companions. "No, that's not necessary," he said sternly. "Look, Hermione, Ron doesn't want to be there. Leave it alone."

Chagrined, she spent the rest of the meal in silence. When they finished, she declined coffee and dessert, claiming she had work to finish. Draco escorted her home despite her protests. "Are you okay?" he asked when they arrived at her flat.

"Did they pick me over Ron?" she wondered, leading him to the kitchen.

"I don't know," he replied, taking the proffered fork from her hand as she set a pound cake on the table between them. "Maybe he asked them to. It's possible that he's as uncomfortable as you are."

"But he's family," she argued. "What am I?"

Draco inhaled. "A friend, same as me," he said. "Of course, Harry considers you a sister, and you're probably the closest Ginny's ever had to one. I'm just that guy who used to tease you lot and occasionally get into fights with you. If it helps any, I feel a bit guilty that Harry picked me."

"Are we getting ahead of ourselves?" she asked. "Maybe they're right. Maybe we should just let Ron not be a part of their wedding. If it mattered that much to Harry and Ginny that he be there, they certainly wouldn't have asked us to be in the wedding party."

He nodded in agreement, but it somehow made him feel worse. Harry and Ron had been best friends for more than a decade, and he suddenly felt like he'd usurped Weasley's place. It felt wrong. "Maybe you should talk to Ron," he suggested. "Just don't let Harry and Ginny know."


	6. Chapter 6

I have a week of all day meetings. I've decided I no longer want to be an adult. Can I be six again? Please?

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione steeled her nerves when she heard the knock at the door. After dinner, she had written to Ron, asking if they could talk the next morning. The former couple hadn't spoken since they ended their engagement, and she was unsure how he would act around her now.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and attempted a smile. "Thanks for coming," she greeted him.

He nodded stiffly as he sat down on the sofa. "What's this about?" he asked.

"I wanted to clear the air," she said, sitting across from him. "Ginny said you're not coming to the wedding. I just...I wanted to make sure it wasn't because of me."

Ron scoffed and shook his head as he muttered something about being full of herself. "I don't care if you're my sister's maid of honor," he replied. "My reasons for not going have nothing to do with you."

"Is it Draco?" she guessed.

"Can you honestly say you're fine with him being around?" he asked.

Nibbling her bottom lip, she shrugged. "He's been a good friend to Harry," she replied. "Harry deserves to be happy after everything he's been through. If Draco makes him happy, then I can accept their friendship."

Ron's face began to redden; a telltale sign of his anger. "We've all had it rough, Hermione," he reminded her. "You lost your parents. I lost my brother. We both lost our childhoods by helping Harry. I'm not saying it wasn't for a good cause, but he's not the only one who's suffered."

"True as that may be, our suffering didn't begin in infancy," she retorted. "Draco's not the little boy he once was. I'm not suggesting that you befriend him, but for Harry's sake, it wouldn't kill you to be cordial. He's going to be your brother-in-law in six months. Distancing yourself from him and Ginny only hurts you."

Shaking his head, he stood and stepped into the floo. Within seconds, he was gone. It frustrated her that she hadn't been able to get through to him. Though he had always been stubborn, he had also always stuck by Harry. He was loyal to a fault oftentimes. Why Draco Malfoy still ruffled his feathers so much, Hermione didn't know.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she stepped into the fireplace and soon arrived in Draco's flat. "Hope this is okay," she said when he looked up, shocked to see her.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, clearing away the papers scattered about. "Judging by the look on your face, your talk with Weasley didn't go well."

With a frown on her face, she shook her head. "I know how pigheaded he can be," she said. "I just...he's known that you're Harry's friend a lot longer than I have. Why can't he see that you're not the bad guy anymore?"

His reply was simple, but sad. "Because to him, I always will be."

She took a seat beside him, the frown seemingly permanently etched on her face. "But you're not," she insisted.

"There's nothing I can do to convince him of that," he replied, putting his arm around her. "I'm fine with that. I just feel bad for Harry."

Nodding in agreement, she rested her head on his shoulder. "What if this is the end?" she wondered, her voice soft and forlorn. "I thought ending our relationship meant I'd be the one on the outside. Seems that's Ron now."

"By his own choosing," Draco added. "Harry deciding to make a new friend shouldn't mean that his old friends abandon him. You're not letting that happen. You decided that being friends with Harry was more important than hating me. Am I right?"

Glancing up at him, Hermione smiled. "You are," she told him. "Did it happen this quickly with Harry? Was it so easy for the two of you to put the past behind you?"

He thought back to his first meeting with his friend. Harry had been wary of his apology, but Draco seemed to convince him. "Azkaban changes you," he said. "I spent six months there, and I never want to go back. I learned the hard way to treat people well. My parents may deserve some of the blame for my behavior, but at some point I knew I had to take some responsibility for myself. Befriending Harry was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm glad you're friends," she decided. "It's nice to know that two people who hated each other for so long can work things out. It gives me hope."

Sighing, he pulled away. "Don't get your hopes too high," he cautioned. "Ron...Ron might not come around."

True as those words were, Hermione couldn't help but wish that Ron would give Draco a chance. The Weasleys were a family oriented group, and she hated the idea of him distancing himself from them because of Harry's friendship with someone Ron didn't like.

"On the plus side," Draco continued, "I'm sure it's nice to know that you're the not to blame for all this."

Snorting, she repositioned herself against the armrest, placing her feet by his legs. "Oh yes," she agreed. "It's much easier knowing this is all your fault. It feels like old times, blaming you when things go wrong."

"Did that happen often?" he wondered. Grinning she nodded as she listed examples - everything from paper cuts to missing library books to detentions. He laughed as she spoke, transfixed by her animated voice. The Hermione Granger he knew as a child was studious and serious. It was a welcome change to hear her laugh and make jokes, even if they were at his expense. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one."

"I slapped you when we were thirteen," she reminded him, nudging his thigh with her toe. "I may have lost count of the number of times I've threatened to do it again. Also, it's incredibly sexist to assume that since I'm a woman, I'm the nice friend."

Hands raised in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend," he said. "You're the only one in your group who never tried to kill me in the loo, or continues to hate me for things I did a decade ago. Harry and I have patched things up, but I can't forget that he attacked me. I've forgiven him for it because my actions that year were far worse. Other than a few verbal sparring matches and a slap across the face, you were never as horrible to me as I was to you. That's why I think you're the nice one. Maybe tolerant is more apt though."

She mumbled an embarrassed apology, but he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Could I buy you breakfast?" she asked. "Consider it a peace offering."

Draco stood and held out his hand to her. "It's not necessary," he told her, "but I'll happily allow you to pay."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Friday! The week long meeeting has ended finally! Today I online shopped during it. Bought pretty pretty shoes and clothes, and I'm much happier for it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ron Weasley entered his family home in a rage. Harry and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, talking quietly, as he approached. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, slamming the paper down in front of her.

Startled, Hermione jumped and placed a hand over her heart. "Ronald!" she admonished him. He ignored her disdain, and once again asked for an explanation. "Not that I owe you one, but it's a photo of Draco and me. We had breakfast together yesterday."

"So, what? You're dating him now?" Ron wondered. "Harry's his best friend, you're his girlfriend, and I'm out?"

"By your own doing," Harry pointed out.

"And I'm not his girlfriend," Hermione added.

He let it be known that he didn't believe her, but said nothing when Ginny walked in with Draco behind her. His anger worsened when the blond sat down beside his former fiancee. When his arm wound around the back of her chair, Ron left.

"What's that about?" Draco wondered. Silently, Hermione slid the newspaper closer to him. "Breaking news - people eat. What's the big deal?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smacked him with the paper. "You're you," she exclaimed angrily, leaving the table. Stepping outside, she spotted Ron by the pond and made her way to him. "Nothing is going on with Draco. Harry asked me to give him a chance, and that's what I'm doing. We're friends, but it's nothing more than that."

"It's hard seeing you here," he confessed, sitting in the grass. "You're the first, the only, girl I ever loved. Ending our relationship, all I could do was distance myself. Seeing Malfoy with you makes me jealous."

Never had she known him to be so self-aware, and it impressed her. "Couldn't we still be friends?" she asked. "I've missed you, and I wish you were still a part of my life. We've been friends for too long to forget all that."

"You're really not dating Malfoy?" he replied. Laughing, she shook her head. "Well, at least we know your sanity is still in tact. I'd be willing to give being friends a chance. We did it pretty well once, right?"

"I'd say so," she agreed. "Come back inside and have lunch with us. I promise you won't have to talk to Draco."

Ron hesitated, remaining seated as she urged him to follow her lead. "Maybe another time," he decided. "I'm not sure I'm wanted today. We'll talk soon though."

Hermione frowned, but nodded and let him go. Returning to the house, she sat down beside Draco once again. He maintained distance, and a small part of her was grateful for that. He and Harry exchanged a small glance, and soon they were alone. "I'm sorry," Draco told her. "It was never my intention to upset you, and I really am sorry that I did."

"I know you are, and I shouldn't have overreacted," she replied, offering her own apologies. "We talked about giving our friendship another go, but I want you to know that that doesn't mean you're out of my life. I like that you're my friend, and I don't want to lose that because of Ron."

Smiling, he put his arm around her, pulling her close. "I don't want to lose you either," he murmured. "And hey, I wore down you and Harry. Maybe I can do the same with Ron. Stranger things have happened."

"Sure, and now that he knows you're not my boyfriend, he might come around," she added optimistically. Draco stiffened. Unsure why he suddenly tensed, Hermione pulled away. "Did...did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head but withdrew his arm. "Do you think you'll get back together?" he wondered, focusing on the table.

"No, I don't," she replied, resting a hand on his arm. "We broke up for good reasons, and I don't see either of us changing our minds."

He wondered if she regretted the break up, but was too afraid to ask. Harry's comments weighed heavily on his mind. While Hermione had been outside with Ron, Harry had remarked that Draco looked like a lost puppy when she wasn't near. Though he tried to deny it, Harry didn't believe it. It was then he asked his friend if he had feelings for Hermione. Draco hadn't answered, but wondered what he would have said if he had.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his wrist. There was a look of concern in the brown eyes that settled on him, but he assured her that everything was fine. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, getting to his feet. When she asked what he had in mind, Draco shrugged. Holding her hand, he led her to the front yard and Apparated. When Hermione opened her eyes, they were atop the Eiffel Tower. She clung to him for dear life, and it was then he remembered her fear of heights. Tightening his hold on her, he Apparated them to the ground. "Sorry, forgot."

"We're in Paris," she said, pulling away. "Paris, Draco."

"I thought you wouldn't mind being with me if we weren't photographed," he reasoned. "No one knows us here."

She frowned as they began to walk. "I'm not ashamed to be seen with you," she replied. "I'm proud to call you my friend. What I said earlier about you being you, it was anger and frustration talking. It wasn't even directed towards you. For so long, every move I've made has been a headline. I'm just tired of it. I'm sorry I made you doubt my feelings for you."

Taking her hand in his, Draco watched as their fingers intertwined. "What feelings are those?" he wondered softly.

"The confusing kind," she admitted. Stopping, they sat on a nearby bench, and she watched the people who walked by. "You've been good to me. None of my friends have ever stopped by when it's late and I'm still in the office, or sent me flowers just because. And it's not just the food or the flowers. I don't mean to sound materialistic. It's...it's the way you're self-deprecating and funny. You make me smile. You make me look forward to being back at the Burrow. You weren't supposed to make that easier for me, but you did. I like being with you, Draco, and I don't want to lose what we have."

"Friendship," he said flatly.

His tone surprised her. Though they had grown close over the last month, Draco had never let on that he felt anything but friendly toward her. "You sound disappointed," she noted.

He shrugged and sighed. "What if I want more?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What does he want?" Ginny asked.

Wide brown eyes stared back at her. "I think he wants to date," Hermione replied, skeptical that Draco Malfoy would want her. "That's crazy though, isn't it? I'll admit that I enjoy our time together, but dating?"

"Plus, Draco shouldn't be your rebound," the redhead added, sipping her margarita. "I'm sure he's good for a shag, but I see him as relationship material. Well, for you, at least. Anyhow, I think you should go for it."

Hermione had never been so happy to hear the voices of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Leaving as quickly as she could, she greeted the pair in the entryway. "Kill me," she muttered in Harry's ear as they hugged.

Understanding her desperate plea for help, Harry announced that he and Ginny had dinner plans they needed to make soon. Draco chuckled at her audible sigh of relief. Any humor he saw in the situation disappeared with a singular glare from the frazzled witch. "Come on, Granger," he said. "I'll buy you dinner."

"I can see the headline now - _Golden Girl and Unwashed Slytherin Prince Dine Out_," she replied.

Just back from their weekly Quidditch game, Draco admitted he could use a shower. He was about to make his way upstairs when Harry grabbed him by the back of the sweater. "Use your own shower," he said exasperatedly.

Though he rolled his eyes, Draco grinned. "Some friend you are," he joked before turning to Hermione. "Come back with me? We'll leave from my flat."

Nodding, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and stepped into the floo with Draco. "This had better not be some pathetic attempt to seduce me. I will hex off the body part you love the most," she warned. Gasping, he touched his silky blond hair. "Yes, the hair. I'll hex it right off. Imagine how you'd look bald."

"You're a cruel, cruel witch, Hermione," he replied. Turning on his heel, he entered the bathroom and shut the door. When the water ran and the shower curtain rings slid across the rod, Hermione let herself into the bathroom and sat on the vanity. "Are you attempting to seduce me?" he asked when she came in.

"Hardly," she said with a laugh. They fell silent as Draco bathed and Hermione thought. For days, both pretended that his desire to further their relationship wasn't real. The ball was in her court, and he wouldn't push her. "So, what do you do here? You live alone, and Harry said he rarely comes over here. Is there a secret dungeon you don't want him to discover?"

Draco chuckled, but assured her there was nothing nefarious. "I like my space," he told her. "I'm used to space. My parents were never affectionate or involved, so I'm used to being alone." The water turned off and Draco reached for his towel before pushing back the shower curtain. What he saw when he stepped out of the shower were the red, embarrassed cheeks of Hermione Granger.

"I'll leave you alone," she mumbled as she hightailed it out of the bathroom.

Minutes later, dry and dressed, he found her in the living room. "Was it my dashingly intimidating physique?" he inquired. Looking away, she shook her head. "Was it...was it the scars?"

Turning to face him, her eyes widened. "No, Draco. God, no," she told him. "They're nothing to be embarrassed of."

Standing before him, her hand covered one of the long scars hidden by his button down shirt. "Then what?" he wondered. "Because when I said I like being alone, that didn't include you. I like having you around. I like spending time with you. I'm not interested in losing you."

"You won't," she promised, her voice soft and honest. "I don't want to lose you either, Draco."

Looking down, he watched her fiddle with his shirt's buttons. She flicked one open and gingerly traced the pale, thick scar on his sternum. "Um, so dinner?" he asked, clearing his throat.

As if being snapped out of a daze, Hermione blinked and pulled away. "Right, dinner, yeah," she agreed. "Did you have something in mind? Perhaps something in this country?"

Draco laughed as he fixed his shirt. Holding out his hand, he pulled her into the floo and called for the Leaky Cauldron. "Hope this suffices," he said, leading her to a table for two. Initially, he had planned to spend the night at home with takeaway for two, but he feared their encounter had made things awkward between them. They studied the menu in silence, though both had been there often enough to have it memorized. It was a distraction that wouldn't last long though, and the silence continued.

"Listen, um, I'm sorry for what happened," she said, staring into her water glass. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he assured her as she held his hand. "Honestly, I was worried that I'd done something wrong. I didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of the situation."

Hermione grinned. "Were you?" she wondered. "I know we haven't talked about our feelings since Paris, but maybe we should."

A contemplative look crossed his face, considering what she meant. It was he who wanted more from their friendship, but he feared that Ron would always be in their way. "What feelings are those?" he asked.

Her cheeks reddened, but she refused to look away from him. "I like you," she admitted. "You've been such a good friend to me, and you make me happy. I know you said you want more, and I do too."

Slowly, he exhaled. "I don't want you to feel pressured," he began. "Being friends - I'm okay with that if you aren't ready for more. I'm not going anywhere, Hermione, not until you tell me to. We've overcome a lot, and being friends is enough if that's what you want."

"It's not," she insisted, tightening her hold on his hand. "I don't know how to explain it. Being your friend is great, but I want to know what it would be like to be...more. Please believe me that this is what I want. Unless...unless, have you changed your mind?"

Their dinners arrived, but food was the last thing on their minds. "I haven't," he swore, reaching for her other hand. "I want this. I want you."

"Okay, so then, we're going to do this," she said confidently. "We're dating now."

Draco smiled, letting go of one hand so they could eat. "Scared?" he wondered.

Hermione scoffed. "Of you? Hardly," she replied, stealing a chip from his plate. The look he flashed let her know he was serious. "Draco, you're not Ron. Yes, we started out as friends before dating. The difference is he and I didn't have much in common when we no longer had to help Harry. We didn't know how to be friends without that. You and I have proven that we can be friends. That's why I'm not scared."

"We're keeping this to ourselves for now, though, right?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she agreed. "Ginny gets a little too smug when she's right."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was early when she heard the knock at the front door. Drowsily, Hermione pulled herself out of bed and sluggishly padded to the living room. Opening the door, she groaned at the sight of Ron. "What?" she asked.

"I brought breakfast," he said, attempting to smile. "Um, because we're friends again, and that's what friends do."

"It's so early," she bemoaned as he followed her inside and shut the door. "We need coffee, massive amounts of coffee."

They entered the kitchen where Ron unpacked eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Late night?" he inquired. Hermione merely nodded as she prepared a fresh pot of coffee. "This is all from Mum. She always says you're too skinny. Sorry for barging in with it so early. You're usually up by now though."

She sat down with two steaming cups of coffee and grabbed a strip of bacon. "I had a lot of work to do last night," she replied. It was only half a lie. After dinner, Draco had come back to her flat where they talked for hours. They had discussed how to proceed and how long to keep it a secret. It wasn't Ministry work, but it seemed just as important. "I do appreciate all this. I'll thank Molly next time I see her."

Ron's face fell. "You're not coming by the Burrow today?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said, guilty that she had caused him to look so dejected. Once again, work was her excuse, and once again it was a lie. "I promise to be there next week though."

Nodding, he accepted her apology and they enjoyed breakfast together for the first time since they broke up. It felt like old times as Ron overate and made her laugh. A part of her was almost disappointed when he announced he had to leave, and kissed her cheek on his way out. It had been too long since they talked as friends, and it was a welcome reunion.

After cleaning up the kitchen and taking a shower, she floo'd to Draco's flat. He seemed to not register her sudden appearance as he read the paper. "We're a headline," he announced, shaking his head.

"Surprised?" she asked, startling him. When she was seated, he handed her the paper. Her reaction to the latest article was far calmer. "We had to know this would happen. Try as we might to keep this a secret, going out in public isn't going to help. And I don't want to just be with you behind closed doors and covered windows. A relationship can't work under those conditions, especially if we want this to last."

He nodded, knowing she was right. "I just don't want this relationship to be under a microscope the whole time," he said. "Plus, it would have been nice if we could have told our friends we're dating."

"Maybe they won't believe this," she suggested. "It is a Rita Skeeter article, after all. Next week we'll be married, and the week after that I'll be six months pregnant."

He noticed the way her face fell, but instead of questioning it, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"We have the relationship we want to have without worrying what the morning headline will say," she replied, believing it to be the only logical plan. "We're always going to be a headline, whether we're together or not. There's no way to escape it without becoming hermits, and even then, they'll speculate about our whereabouts. I'd rather pretend that the papers don't exist."

Chuckling, he decided to follow her plan, though blissful ignorance didn't seem like the most long lasting idea. "Well, all this talk has made me hungry," he declared. "May I feed you?"

"Actually, Ron already did," she told him. Blond brows rose questioningly, and a bit skeptically. "He, uh, sort of just showed up this morning with food, and it seemed rude to turn either away. I never thought he'd be the one to reach out first."

"Plus, you're never one to turn down food," he added jokingly.

Grinning, she made her way to his kitchen and sat down at the table. "You're right," she agreed. "Scrambled eggs, please."

00000000

Ron entered 12 Grimmauld Place, picking up the newspaper as he went. Folded in threes, he didn't notice the headline until he handed it to Harry. "I doubt it's true," Harry assured him, skimming the article. "I mean, just yesterday she and Ginny were talking about it, and Hermione seemed to have no interested in dating him. I really doubt anything's changed in the last twelve hours."

Ron shrugged and sat down. "She's always played it close to the vest, hasn't she," he remarked. "Hell, until she kissed me, I had no idea she liked me. I'm not gonna get mad if she does date him though. We're finally friends again, or starting to be, and I don't want to ruin it by objecting to her new boyfriend. Even if he is Malfoy."

Harry grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're coming around," he said. "It's like I told Hermione - you don't have to be friends with Draco. He's my friend, but I'm not going to force him on you."

Ron accepted his promise. "I gotta ask," he said nervously. "The two of them go out and it's front page news. How'd you manage to keep it a secret for five years?"

Chuckling, he shrugged. "We either stayed here or sat near each other at Quidditch matches," Harry replied. "Nothing we did really drew attention to our friendship, and it was easy to pass off as nothing more than two former classmates being at the same match. Hermione, on the other hand, we both know her love life has always been fodder for Rita Skeeter. She stands next to someone on a crowded street corner, and they're dating. I think she's just the juicier story combined with the grudge those two have with one another."

It was a feud that dated back to their fourth year at Hogwarts. In their first introduction with the yellow journalist, Hermione had been accused of breaking Harry's fragile heart by dumping him for Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker and Durmstrang champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Following the outrageous rumors, Hermione trapped the reporter in animagus form in a jar until she conceded.

"So, what you're saying is Skeeter likes you better," Ron supplied. With a grin, Harry concurred with his friend. "You really think they're not dating?"

Sighing, Harry couldn't say for certain. "I would like to think she'd tell us first," he responded.

Ron was silent for a few moments before he asked, "Do you think I have a chance with her again?"


	10. Chapter 10

I was watching a documentary from a few years ago on women Senators, and Joe Biden (my love!) was interviewed. I finally understand fangirling because I shrieked so loudly at the sight of my precious cargo that I scared my cat right out of the room. The intervention is probably coming soon.

* * *

Chapter 10

Flowers waited on Hermione's desk, bringing a smile to her face when she entered her office. Yellow daisies and pink carnations were a weekly sight, courtesy of Draco. She pulled out the card as she inhaled the delightful aroma. It was signed _Your Secret Admirer_, which was perplexing and slightly humorous.

What confused her more though was Draco's inquiry into who sent them. "It wasn't you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I swear," he told her. "I haven't been to the florist this week. Any thoughts about who might have sent them?"

Harry was her only guess, but it wasn't her birthday or the anniversary of her parents' deaths. "No one else comes to mind." It was then he suggested Ron. Scoffing, she shot down the idea. "We were together for six years, and he never gave me flowers. I'm fairly certain he doesn't even know what my favorite flowers are."

"Has Harry told you that he asked Ron to be in the wedding?" Draco asked, watching her to gauge her reaction. Sitting down, she shook her head. "We're both going to be Best Man."

Setting aside the mysterious note, she frowned. "Are you alright with that?" she wondered. Ron and Draco had never spoken beyond insults, and she couldn't understand what Harry was thinking by thrusting them into this situation together. "This can't be a good idea."

Draco shrugged, not sure he agreed that it would end in disaster. "Harry's talked to him, and Ron knows I'm in the wedding party," he countered. "Would he really have said yes if he objected to my being there? Honestly, I think it's part of him accepting our friendship in order to rebuild yours."

It was a fair point, and one that Hermione couldn't refute. Ron was finally making an effort, and she would do nothing to stop it. "My ex-fiance and my new boyfriend, this won't be awkward at all," she said, hoping to add a sense of levity to the conversation. Draco chuckled, kissed her, and left her to her work.

Leaving her office, he took the lift to the Aurors Department. Expecting to talk to Harry, it was Ron who intercepted him. "Hey," he said nervously. "Um, Harry said he talked to you about the wedding, and I just wanted to say that I hope there are no hard feelings. Both of us being Best Man, it's probably gonna be weird."

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't have to be," he replied. "You and I have had bigger issues for a lot longer than Harry and Hermione and I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please know that I am sorry."

Nodding, Ron accepted his apology. "Can't say I was much better," he added. "We can be civil, right? I mean, Mum's already made you part of the family, so I guess I need to be okay with you coming around. Wouldn't want her replacing me."

Draco chuckled. "I think you're safe," he assured him. "Hermione will be relieved though. Not that I blame her for being worried. I'm sort of to blame for your distance in recent months. I think she was afraid that she'd lost you forever, between me and the break up."

"Why? Are you the reason we broke up?" Ron asked jokingly, before becoming more sober. "It was the kids thing that did us in, honestly. Maybe it was something we should have talked about before the engagement, but it wasn't. I feel bad, but at least the decision was mutual, right?"

Draco had no idea what he meant. Hermione rarely discussed marriage and children, though he had chalked that up to their relationship only being a week old. There was something in her eyes, a sadness of sorts, whenever children were mentioned. The last person he would talk to about the subject was Ron Weasley, though. If his girlfriend wanted him to know, he would wait for her to tell him.

Nodding, he bade Ron goodbye and left the Ministry. Stepping outside, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Before he was fully composed, he heard his name and groaned. Turning, he spotted Pansy Parkinson, smiling as she approached him.

"You're not in trouble, I hope," she said, embracing him. "Or, oh! Are the rumors true? Are you really dating Granger? What's that like?"

Rolling his eyes, he beckoned her to follow him to a nearby Apparation point so they could speak privately. Returning to his flat, he put on tea water and confirmed her suspicions. "It's not strange, it's not weird," he told her. "It feels...right. It felt that way the first time we talked even though she threatened to hex me."

Pansy laughed, remembering how put out he'd been third year when she slapped him. "What do Potter and Weasley think?" she wondered. Despite the nonchalant shrug, Draco's cheeks reddened. "Voldemort's vanquisher is still that thick? Weasley doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't want to talk to my ex about this either. I thought you and Potter were the best of friends now."

"That doesn't make it any easier to tell him I'm dating his best friend," Draco countered. "And besides, why am I telling you any of this? My private life is my business."

"There's the arrogant arsehole I know and hate," she remarked as he sneered at her. "You're telling me because we've been friends since we were two weeks old. You can't escape me, Draco. You love me too much."

Draco scoffed, but made no further attempts to deny it. "So, what were you doing at the Ministry?" he asked.

"My foundation is having a fundraising gala," she explained. "The Minister has granted us permission to hold it in the Atrium, so I was on my way to drop off some forms. You should come. Bring the Golden Trio, if you want. It's for a good cause, you know."

"Plus they generate good publicity," he added wryly. Pansy grinned like the cat who got the canary. "Always the Slytherin. I'll mention it to them, and you can count on me being there."

Squeaking, she lunged and hugged him. Draco laughed as the fireplace roared to life and Hermione stepped out. "Ron said the two of you ran into each other, and... what is going on here?" she asked, out of breath.

Pushing away Pansy, Draco assured her that his talk with Ron had gone well. "And we're going to a party this weekend," he told her as Pansy corrected him that it was a gala, not a party.

"We're raising money for the war victims' fund," she told Hermione. When the war ended and her parents died, leaving her a large inheritance, Pansy put it to good use. The 1998 Foundation was established to create orphanages, extend healthcare benefits for victims, and provide counseling. In the years since the war, Pansy had worked tirelessly to keep funds coming in to support the battle's survivors and their families. Hermione, herself, had been helped by the foundation a time or two.

Hermione's eyes widened. Few knew exactly who ran the organization, and it was shocking and inspiring to learn it was Pansy. "I'll be there," she promised.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Atrium was packed when Draco and Hermione arrived for the gala. Trays of hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne hovered in the air around guests who mingled in small groups. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were already there, standing together away from the crowd. Grabbing a drink, the couple made their way to their friends.

"This is overwhelming," Hermione said, holding tightly to Draco's hand.

Ron's eyes focused on their clasped hands as he nodded in agreement. "What's happening here?" he asked, pointing to them.

The couple exchanged a furtive glance. "We're, uh, together," Draco announced, hoping the public setting would prevent a scene. Nodding, the redhead downed his drink while his sister demanded all the details. Harry said nothing. "Sorry we didn't say anything sooner. Actually, Rita Skeeter told you...and the rest of the wizarding world."

"We wanted to make sure we were comfortable together first before telling you," Hermione added. Letting go of Draco's hand, she pulled Ron aside. "Is this awkward for you? Sorry, that's a dumb question."

Ron shook his head and attempted to smile. "No, it's, uh...it's not," he told her. "I'm surprised, but he doesn't seem so bad. As long as he's good to you, I have no objections. Not that it would really matter if I did."

"Yes, it would," she said softly. "We're friends, you and me. If you knew he were doing something horrible, I'd want you to tell me. You know, kicking puppies or pushing small children into traffic, that kind of thing."

"Knocks over Gringotts?" Ron suggested.

Hermione laughed. "Now you're catching on," she remarked.

Despite the humorous exchange, there was a tiny twinge of guilt in Ron's stomach. "Um, listen, I might have let something slip to him when we talked the other day, and I wanted you to know," he said, a nervous hand raking through his hair. Stiff, Hermione asked what it was. "I didn't give him any details, I just mentioned that kids was an issue we had."

She groaned, but let him know she wasn't mad at him. "I didn't think this was going to have to be a discussion so soon," she bemoaned. "Although, I guess I should thank you. I don't know that I'd have the courage to tell him on my own."

He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "He'll understand," Ron assured her.

Sighing, she nodded. "I hope so."

They returned to their friends, Hermione putting on a brave face in light of Draco's concern. Ginny, sensing her unease, marvelled at the turnout. "Parkinson sure knows how to throw a party," she remarked. "I wonder if she does weddings. Her taste is pretty impeccable."

"She's the founder of a charity, not a party planner," Harry replied. "I'm sure she has better things to do than coordinate a wedding."

Pansy joined them, blue eyes wide with excitement. "Did I hear wedding?" she asked, hugging Draco. "You know, I do handle all the charity's galas and events. I can recommend some great vendors - flowers, food, tables. We'll talk soon."

While Pansy and Ginny made plans to get together, Draco pulled Hermione aside. "You okay?" he asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I know you and Pansy don't have a great history, and if you're uncomfortable, we can leave."

"No, no, it's not her at all," Hermione told him. "Honestly, she seems really nice."

"If something were bothering you, you'd tell me, right?" he asked worriedly.

Nodding, she promised she would. "I just...I don't think this is the time or place to do that," she amended. "We're here for Pansy, and we should have a nice time. So, let's do that. I'm fine, hopefully we're fine, so let's have fun."

Though reluctant, he agreed. They spent the evening eating, drinking, listening to speeches, and reconnecting with old friends. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike made pleasant conversation over dinner and dessert. At the end of the night, Draco and Hermione each made their donations and returned to her flat.

"Ron and Pansy seemed quite comfortable with one another," Draco commented as he put on tea water. "I was impressed that you were willing to give her a chance, but him? I thought he was still stuck on you, to be honest."

Hermione grinned as she set up two mugs for tea. "Better her than me," she decided. "Anyhow, I think it would be nice to see him make a new friend. I didn't know it at the time, but her foundation helped with the costs of Fred's funeral. Not that I'd tell Ron that, so don't tell Ron that."

Draco poured water into the two mugs and sat down. "I feel bad that I didn't know what she was up to," he admitted. "We were friends for so long, but then the war happened. We just sort of drifted apart. I'm really glad we ran into each other the other day. Maybe we can give being friends another go."

"I think she'd like that," Hermione replied. "And, um, the Weasleys aren't the only ones she's helped. After the war, I started seeing a counselor. When I told her about that day at the Manor, she asked if I'd been seen by a Healer to make sure I was alright. There were days I couldn't feel my hands or legs, so I saw someone about it. Then came the visit to another Healer about possible infertility issues. Pansy's foundation was sponsoring research about the use of Unforgivables. Um, long story short, they determined that I might never be able to have children. When Ron and I discussed that, that was the end of our engagement. He wanted children of his own, and I couldn't give them to him."

He moved closer, wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled away. "I don't know if this changes things between us," she said.

But Draco was quick to interject. "It doesn't," he promised. "I know we haven't been together all that long, but if the time comes that we decide we want to get married and start a family, we'll take whatever measures necessary to do that. You not being able to carry a baby doesn't suddenly nullify my feelings for you. It changes nothing, Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco entered the Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch before returning to work. Seated at the bar with a sandwich and butterbeer was Ron, and he decided to join him. "Hermione told me," he said, flagging Tom to place his order.

"So, am I a jerk for ending it?" Ron asked.

"No," the blond replied, shaking his head. "The two of you did what you needed to do to be happy. I don't blame either one of you for ending it. I don't think Hermione blames you either."

Snorting, Ron took a long sip of his drink. "No, she blames herself," he muttered ruefully. "I never did, but she does. I mean, yeah, I'm the one who wanted kids, but I didn't want her to feel like it's her fault that she can't. If anyone's to blame, it sure as hell isn't her."

Draco nodded in agreement. They both knew who had cursed her repeatedly, causing irrevocable damage. "I have to ask - this secret admirer she seems to have, is it you?" he wondered.

Cheeks reddening, Ron nodded. "I thought maybe we had a chance of getting back together," he confessed. "And then she showed up with you to the gala, and I knew I didn't. You can tell her, if you want. Let me maintain some of my dignity."

Laughing, Draco said he would tell her. "So, uh, I've started working for Pansy's foundation," he shared. "Apparently reformed Death Eater is a good look. Her words, not mine. Anyhow, all she's talked about this morning is you and the gala and the lovely conversation the two of you had. I'd wager she likes you."

"I doubt that," Ron mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he ordered another drink. "She's nice though."

Taking his lunch to go, Draco covered their tabs. "Well, just don't send any secret admirer notes," he advised. "If you like her, ask her out. Five galleons she says yes."

Returning to the office, he found Pansy waiting at his desk with a thick folder. "These came for you," she said, setting them down. "Why do you have a folder full of adoption information?"

Draco shrugged and tucked it away in a drawer. "Maybe because my girlfriend can't have kids and it's all your fault?" he suggested.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she slapped his arm. "Sure, because I repeatedly pointed my wand at her while sounding off Unforgivables," she retorted. "Wait, was she in the test group for that project? I didn't realize. I'm sorry, Draco."

He nodded, both to answer her question and accept her apology. "There are other avenues though," he said, as if assuring himself more than his friend. "Adoption, surrogacy - if we decide to have children, we'll be fine. My main concern is that she might not believe me. I love her, and nothing is going to change that."

"I think she needs to hear that, not me," Pansy replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She may not believe it, but if you say it enough, she might start. If that's the reason she and Ron broke up, it's understandable that she thinks you might leave her too. Though I never took Hermione as one of those women who feels she needs a man."

"She's not," he agreed with a smile. "She doesn't need me, but she wants me."

"Maybe that Unforgivable did more damage than she thought," Pansy joked, leaving his office before he could retaliate.

000000000

Draco arrived at Hermione's flat later that night, but kept his new information hidden. As with the majority of their relationship, he would leave it up to her to let him know when she was ready to discuss it. She greeted him with a kiss and a glass of red wine. "You seem happy," he noted.

Hermione shrugged and sat down. "Can't I just be happy to see you?" she asked. Though he appreciated the compliment, Draco knew there was more to her good mood than his presence. "Okay, fine. Ron's going to ask out Pansy. She and Ginny were meeting today to talk about the wedding, and Ginny sort of let it slip to her, I guess. Anyhow, she seems excited by the prospect. I guess I won't be receiving any more flowers from my secret admirer now."

"You knew?" he asked.

"I figured it out," she replied. "That and Ginny told me. Imagine that though, your ex and my ex dating. Should it be odd? It doesn't feel odd, which might actually be the odd part."

Laughing, Draco decided that he didn't find it strange either. "I think it's because I have you that I don't mind the idea of them being together," he explained, sitting beside her. "Pansy and I weren't as involved as Ron and you, but I'm not bothered."

With a contented sigh, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm not either," she told him. "I loved Ron once upon a time, but now I'm in love with someone else."

"Yeah? Who?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Laughing, she glared at him. "You, you daft, obtuse git," she replied.

Draco cupped her chin to keep her from pulling away. "I love you too," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. "I want you to believe that nothing will change that. It's you and me, Granger, until you kick me to the curb."

"I have no intention of doing that," she promised, caressing his cheek. "I like you too much to let you go."

"And a few minutes ago you were in love with me. Something I said?" he teased.

"No, I can love you and like you," she replied.

His smile was soft and his kiss tender. "I love you and like you too."

000000000

_Rumor has it that the wizarding world's newest, notorious couple plans to eschew tradition and put an end to the Malfoy line. Hermione Granger, more focused on her career than her love life, has let Draco Malfoy know that they will never have children. Draco, if you're smart, you'll run._

Pansy fumed as she read the latest column courtesy of Rita Skeeter. Articles about the couple were frequent, but Hermione's health was a private matter. Whether the Malfoy line ended with Draco was his business. So few knew of her condition, and Pansy feared she would be the main suspect in the leak.

When her office door opened and Draco stuck in his head, her heart pounded. "Draco, I'm so sorry," she said in a rush. "I don't know how that vile woman found out, but I promise you I'll get to the bottom of this."

Draco sighed and closed the door behind him. Taking a seat in front of her desk, he assured her that he didn't think she was to blame. "I'm more concerned that someone here is selling stories to Skeeter," he said. "Hermione's been dragged through the mud enough. I won't tolerate it happening over something we can't control."

"I swear to you, Draco, as soon as I find out who did this, they're fired," Pansy vowed. "Hermione doesn't deserve this, and neither do you. I'm in your corner."


	13. Chapter 13

In a review for the previous chapter, I was asked if I'm a _Parks &amp; Rec_ fan because of the "I love you and I like you" line. The answer is absolutely, 100% I am! My nickname is actually Leslie Knope because of my undying love for Joe Biden. My coworker once asked if I thought that One Direction guy was hot, and my reply was "He's no Joe Biden." I still don't know what guy I was asked about.

* * *

Chapter 13

"It wasn't you, right?" Pansy asked as she and Ron strolled through Hogsmeade. "Because I know Draco isn't your favorite person in the world, but I can't imagine you'd do that to Hermione."

Frowning, Ron shook his head. "I'd never do that to her," he said. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped loving her completely. I'd never want to hurt her though, and this...this is just awful. Even if she could have a kid and decided she didn't want to, I don't think that's a bad thing."

"Ron Weasley - Champion of Women's Rights," Pansy joked. "You're right though. It should be her choice. I just wish it actually were a choice for her. I also wish I knew who talked to the _Prophet_. Has Hermione said anything to you about the story?"

He hadn't spoken to the couple in days, but Ginny had attempted to contact Hermione when the story broke. She spoke to no one and had called in sick to work. "Malfoy's staying at her flat," he reported. "The floo's been cut off temporarily. Of all the things that have been written about her, I think this one hurts the most."

000000000

Hermione stared at the newspaper as she lay in bed. Groaning, Draco rolled over and opened his eyes. "How can someone be so cruel?" she wondered. Sitting up, he took the paper from her hands. "Letters to the editor, suggesting you leave me because I refuse to give you children. Apparently, I'm as horrible as Voldemort for hindering your chances of having the family you want."

Draco tossed aside _The Daily Prophet_ in a fit of anger. "Why does this matter?" he demanded. "What does it matter what strangers think of us? I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. I won't leave you, Hermione. What these people who don't know us think means nothing."

She stared at him, wide eyed and a bit fearful of his outburst. "It's not that," she murmured. "I do feel bad, and no amount of you saying that it's alright really makes it alright. I know you're trying to be supportive, and I love you for that. Knowing I can't have something I want hurts though, and being criticized by the wizarding world because I can't have a baby hurts even more."

His anger dissipated as he held her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her temple. "It's not fair to you. They don't know the reasons, and they don't have to, but to say what's been said is downright cruel. You don't deserve this."

"What if I did talk to the papers?" she wondered. "Get my side of the story out there. Maybe it would garner some sympathy, and people will leave us alone."

"Or Rita Skeeter twists it around to make it sound like an excuse for not doing your 'womanly duties'," he replied, playing devil's advocate. "I think there are enough people in our world who would support you, but that won't prevent backlash."

Though she knew he was right, it was a chance she was willing to take. Getting out of bed, she contacted an old friend who worked for _The Daily Prophet_. Padma Patil, a former Ravenclaw, agreed to meet at Hermione's flat the next day at noon for the exclusive.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked Draco. "And feel free to lie to me."

Laughing, he nodded. "I think so," he replied. "You've never been one to care what others think of you, but this is too personal and too serious to allow others to slander you."

The next day, Padma entered Hermione's flat with a warm, friendly smile and a hug. "Thank you so much for this," she said as Hermione offered her tea. "I want you to know that you'll have final approval on the article. After everything you've done for our world, it seems only fair. I want you to have your say without journalistic bias. We can start whenever you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione recounted for the first time the torture she suffered at the hands and wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. She shared her post-war medical check ups and the time spent in therapy. With tears in her eyes, she told Padma about the day she learned she would never have a baby.

"How does Draco feel?" Padma asked when she finished.

Dabbing away the tears that clouded her vision, Hermione smiled. "I'm lucky," she said. "He's loving and supportive. He's never once made me feel unwhole or defective."

"Did Ron make you feel that way?"

"It was different," she explained. "We were ready to get married by the time I found out. Draco found out before our relationship really progressed. I think it was easier for Draco to accept than it was for Ron, especially since we had discussed having a family of our own."

Padma nodded solemnly as she wrote. Ron and Hermione seemed like the picture perfect couple despite the rocky start to their friendship. It had saddened her to read that their engagement had been called off only months earlier. Knowing the truth, she felt bad for the pair. "Do you mind if I ask about the rumors that Ron is now dating Pansy Parkinson?" she inquired.

"Pansy's become a good friend," Hermione told her. There was no hint of jealousy or anger as she spoke of the budding relationship. "Gryffindors and Slytherins are notorious for their rivalry, but I feel as if we've all managed to overcome that. It's an amazing thing to witness, and hopefully future Hogwarts students learn from our example. I wish Draco and Pansy had been our friends back then because they are two of the nicest, giving people I've known."

Setting aside her notepad and quill, Padma leaned forward as if she had a secret. "You know the rumor that Rita Skeeter is an illegal Animagus, right?" she asked. Hermione nodded. She had discovered that as a fourth year. "She's been using that to bug - pardon the pun - various places where your friends might be. For instance, the 1998 Foundation offices."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're sure about this?" she asked.

Padma nodded. "Her unnamed sources are usually her," she replied. "Or she makes a friend and uses their hair for a Polyjuice transformation. She's had a hard time making friends lately, so my guess is she's using her Animagus ability to get the scoops she needs."

"I knew I should have reported her back then," Hermione muttered. "Any ideas for how to stop her?"

Sadly, the reporter shook her head. "She's the top writer the _Prophet_ has," she said. "The powers that be will never get rid of her. Although, you've got connections with the Minister of Magic. Perhaps if he knew what was going on, he could do something."

Hermione grinned. "Padma, I like the way you think."


	14. Chapter 14

I have a new favorite show! It's called _TURN _and it's amazing. And it's a book, which means I need it. Also, I need a bookstore close by. Yeah yeah yeah, I can buy books on the internet, but it's not the same as browsing the aisles and flipping through the books. Not to mention, that new book smell! I love new book smell. It's like new car smell but infinitely more satisfying.

* * *

Chapter 14

Padma's story ran two days later, and the letters had begun to pour in. Most claimed they never believed Rita Skeeter, while a few apologized for their harsh words. A large number saw it as a stunt to garner favor. The response seemed to bother Draco more than Hermione, as she was relieved to have her story out in the open.

"I talked to Kingsley," Hermione told him when he finished the latest fan letter to his girlfriend. "He's launching an investigation in the _Prophet_'s more repugnant writers. Apparently, if you're a member of the Golden Trio and threaten to file a suit against the newspaper, you get somewhere. If Rita Skeeter is using illegal means to write her stories, we may not have to deal with her for a long, long time."

"You're devious and I love it," he remarked, kissing her forehead as he stood to refill his tea. "Pansy was talking about having the offices exterminated, you know, just in case. Your plan might be a little be safer for everyone's health."

She laughed as she continued to sort through the letters forwarded by Padma. "I feel like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders," she told him. "And now I can return my focus to the wedding and Ginny's many, many demands. I think I'd rather be lambasted by Skeeter than go dress shopping."

"Careful what you wish for," Draco advised. "Besides, Pansy will be there, and that woman can talk fashion all day long and well into her sleep. You might not have to do anything but try on a few things. Harry and I will rescue you at noon, as promised."

Half an hour later, Harry arrived, and he and Draco left for the morning. "So, what's this about?" Harry wondered as they entered the jeweler's shop.

Looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, Draco told him his intentions. "You're the closest thing she has to a brother, so I wanted to ask for your blessing," he said nervously. "I know...I know we've only been together a couple of months, but she's it for me. I love Hermione, and I want to marry her."

"Would you still ask her if I said no?" Harry asked. Smirking, Draco nodded. "You don't need it, mate, but you have it. We could have a double wedding. I'll be a widower when Ginny's head explodes, but it could be a fun pitch."

"And deny Hermione the chance to have cake twice? Never," Draco replied, chuckling at the thought of the angry witch who was denied dessert. "Plus, I'm not sure she wants a big to do. After all the stories the paper's run, a little less of a spotlight might be preferable."

Harry nodded, agreeing that small and private suited Hermione best. "Well then, let's pick out a ring."

00000000

Hermione huffed impatiently as she was told to turn to her right. Wearing a long sleeve, gauzy, pink dress was the low point of her day, and she wanted to return home to comfortable clothes and a book. As it was, Pansy had confiscated the one she brought with her.

Ginny vetoed the fourth dress Hermione had tried on that day. Rolling her eyes, she returned to the fitting room and took it off. "Please let this be the last one," she said to herself as she changed back into her jeans and blouse. Returning to her friends, she sat down, lips in a pout and eyes pleading. "Have you picked one? Are we done?"

Frowning, the bride to be announced that she hated each dress she had chosen. Hermione groaned despite Ginny's apology. "We'll find something," she promised. "And hey, Mum offered to make us dresses, so think about that."

Hermione grimaced, imagining wearing something that resembled a sofa print. Pansy sat down beside her and handed over her book as a peace offering. "So, any updates on Rita Skeeter?" she asked. Hermione shared with them her conversation with the Minister of Magic. Pansy's eyes widened in shock at the thought of illegal recordings coming from her office. "What do I do? How do I stop this?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm hoping Kingsley puts an end to it," she replied. "If not, I'll start looking into security measures to prevent this kind of thing in the future. Gringott's uses a revealing charm to prevent break ins in the vaults. Of course, it leaves you completely doused, but there could be something in that. We'll figure something out though."

Taking a deep breath, Pansy thanked her for being so level headed. Looking up, she spotted Harry and Draco making their way to the shop. Leaning close to Hermione, she smiled and whispered, "Looks like your liberation is here."

Turning her head, Hermione saw what Pansy saw. Draco grinned when he saw her, handed something to Harry, and entered the shop alone. "Ladies," he said, greeting each with a kiss on the cheek. "I've come to steal my girlfriend away for a little while. I'm a selfish man, and I refuse to be away from her for so long."

Laughing, she smacked his arm, said goodbye to her friends, and left with Draco. "You are a lifesaver, Draco Malfoy," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. Hand in hand, they walked to the nearest Apparition point and returned home. "You wanted to have lunch here? The place that has no food? Do you intend to imagine yourself full and hope that works?"

He held her hand tightly and led her to the sofa. "I wanted to talk first," he explained. "Depending on what you say, I'll know if I need to order dessert for two for one."

She looked concerned as he grew more nervous. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asked.

"No! Merlin, no," he replied. "Lately, I've been giving our future together a lot of thought. There's no one in the world I'd rather be with than you. I just...I want to know if we're on the same page."

Relieved that he wasn't ending their relationship, she managed to smile. "We are," she said.

Nodding, he removed a few brochures from his jacket pocket. He looked at the top one briefly before handing them over. "I want you to have the baby you want," he explained as she looked over the adoption information. "I don't...I don't know if this is something you want with me, but I'd like to help however I can."

"You're thick, you know that," she remarked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I thought we were on the same page. That means we both want this. At least, I hope that's what it means."

"It is," he promised.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pansy arrived, arms loaded with dresses, at Hermione's flat early in the morning a week after their first shopping expedition. Spread across the coffee table were the brochures and data Draco had presented the night before, each marked with red pen notes. Pansy smiled, relieved that they had finally discussed the topic of adoption.

Hermione groaned, more at the sight of the dresses than her friend. "Please, no," she pleaded. "I can't take it anymore. Just pick one and I'll wear it, no complaints. Just don't make me try on anything else. Ever."

Tossing aside the clothes, Pansy sat down and picked up a Ministry-issued brochure. "When you and Draco become parents, can I be Aunt Pansy?" she asked.

"If," Hermione corrected her. "There are applications and fees and waiting lists. We'll be fifty when we get a child."

"What if I could help?" Pansy offered.

"Then we're naming you godmother," Hermione replied.

Laughing, she promised to check with her foundation's contacts. The 1998 Foundation had helped open and fund orphanages for children with no other family following the war. If anyone could nudge along the process it was Pansy. "I'll make a few calls," she promised, smiling mischievously. "If you wear the orange taffeta."

"I'm okay living a childless life," Hermione decided. The pair laughed as Draco joined them with three coffees. After setting down the mugs, he picked up a clear dress bag filled with crinoline and yellow unidentifiable fabric, wrinkled his nose, and tossed it aside. "These aren't really my options, are they?"

Ever the cunning Slytherin, Pansy had stacked the deck in their favor. There had been one dress - a delicate lilac silk - that Hermione had liked. Giving Ginny ten bad options would hopefully push her to pick the dress. "I have to wear it too," she added as the bride to be had asked her to be in the wedding party. "We might as well like it while making her think it was her choice."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, it's good to be a man," he said, enjoying his morning coffee. "What was that about helping with the adoption though? That's a far more fascinating topic than dresses and hairdos."

"I have some connections," Pansy told him. "That's all I'm going to say for now though, since I'd hate to get your hopes up. There are so many children who need a good home, and I know the two of you could give them that. Would you be opposed to an older child? Everyone wants the babies, and the older ones get forgotten."

The couple exchanged a brief glance before nodding. "Age doesn't matter," Draco declared.

"Good, that should make it easier," Pansy replied. "The other thing is, most orphanages want a couple to be married. Even if you put your names in now, they won't do anything until they know you've done that. So, is that something that might happen?"

Brows furrowed, Hermione objected. "What if I chose to be a single mother?" she asked. "Because I don't have a man legally in my life, I'm not fit to raise a child?"

"It's about stability," Pansy responded. "I don't agree with it either. You don't have to be married to have a child on your own, but the Ministry insists that adoption only be done by married couples. I'm sure you've got enough sway with Shacklebolt to be granted an exception, if that's what you wanted to do."

Draco stared at her, waiting for Hermione to speak. "Is that what you want to do?" he asked, masking his hurt with anger.

Taken aback by his outburst, Hermione scowled at her boyfriend. "That's not what I was saying," she said tersely. "It was more a commentary on outdated, sexist rules than on our actual situation. Theoretically, if I were a single woman looking to adopt, I should be allowed based on my character and ability to support a child. A ring on my finger doesn't make me a better parent. Calm yourself, Draco."

Pansy snickered, loving when Draco was put in his place. Gray eyes glared at her, but she remained unfazed. "I'm with Hermione," she said. "As a woman, I find that a lot of our rules and laws are unfair towards our gender. And as your friend, I think you jump to conclusions far too much. Have a little faith in Hermione. She's a Gryffindor, after all, and if there's one thing you can count on with them it's loyalty."

Pouting, he said nothing until well after Pansy left half an hour later. Hermione went about her morning business, electing to ignore him until he apologized. It was just past noon when they finally spoke. "I was out of line," he said, meeting her in the kitchen for lunch. "This whole thing kind of scares me, and I overreacted. I'm sorry, love."

"Do you not want to do this?" she asked. "Because if this isn't something you're ready for, we can wait. Although, according to the laws, we have to. If you want to put this off, we can."

"I want this," he said adamantly. "I want to have a family, and I want to have one with you. Is it bad that it scares me though? I've never had to be responsible for anyone before. What if I can't be a good father? What if I end up like my father?"

Taking his hand, she led him to the table and sat down. "I don't know that anyone has ever been completely confident in their ability to parent," she told him. "There's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't make you weak. I'm scared too. Knowing I've got you to do this with me makes it a bit less daunting though."

Nodding, he squeezed her hand, grateful that she accepted his apology. That they would raise a child together added a small dose of confidence that their son or daughter would turn out better than he had. "Promise me something," he requested. "If I ever act like Lucius, take the kid and leave. I know that sounds horrible, but my father was an awful man. He was always quick to draw his wand, and he didn't care what curse was cast. You and our child should never have to fear that I'll do something like that."

Hermione reluctantly agreed, though she believed it would never come to that. "You know I have faith in you," she said. "I know you can do this, and I know you'll do everything you can to not be your father. If that were a concern I had, we wouldn't be on the same page."

Relieved and inspired by her words of encouragement and confidence, Draco knew what his next step needed to be. "Um, last week when you were with Pansy and Ginny, I bought you something," he said nervously. "Harry's holding onto it for me because I'm impetuous and impatient, and probably would have given it to you as soon as I saw you. I've been thinking about this for awhile though, and I don't want you to think I'm asking just because of potential adoptions. I'm asking because I love you and want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Hermione, will you-"

"Yes," she interjected, smiling despite the tears in her eyes. Draco laughed as he wiped them away. "God, sorry, you didn't get to finish asking."

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and said yes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

For two days, Hermione walked around with a makeshift, aluminium foil engagement ring. The newly engaged couple had arrived at the Burrow for lunch, and she was quickly pulled away by Ginny. "Before we discuss the wedding, what is that on your hand?" she asked, leading Hermione to her second floor bedroom. "Does Malfoy not care if you walk around with the trash on your hands?"

"You didn't hear this from me because we wanted to wait to announce this, but Draco proposed," Hermione shared, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny stared disbelievingly. "I said yes. We haven't set a date or anything. Harry has the ring, so we're not saying anything until Draco gives it to me. I need you to swear you won't say anything."

Without a word, Ginny agreed with a nod of her head. Then, she stood and left the room, forgetting all about the conversation she had planned to have with her maid of honor. She passed Draco in the kitchen and walked outside where her fiance waited.

Curious, Draco made his way to Ginny's room to find Hermione still there. "What did you do to her?" he wondered. "Confundus Charm?"

"I told her about the engagement," she replied guiltily. "If we learned anything though it's how to stun her into silence."

Draco chuckled as he pulled a small black box from his pocket. "Should I give this to you now so she doesn't have to bite her tongue?" he asked, opening it to real a simple, princess cut diamond set in platinum. "Or should we torture her a little?"

Holding out her left hand, she silently answered his question. Draco removed the temporary ring from her finger and switched it out with the engagement ring. "For posterity," he told her as he placed it in the box. The ring slid easily into place, and they admired its position. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips. "Let's go home and show each other how much we love one another."

Laughing, he pulled her to her feet and reminded her that it had been weeks since they had attended lunch with the family. "What do you want to do about this?" he asked, holding up her hand. "Do we tell them?"

Taking off the ring, she moved it to the other hand and turned the diamond upside down. "Let's wait," she decided. "Harry and Ginny know. That's enough for now."

"Embarrassed of me?" he joked.

"Completely."

They returned to the yard to find the family gathered to eat. Draco held her right hand to conceal the ring she now wore. Harry grinned conspiratorially at the pair, but was sworn to secrecy. It was enough to raise suspicion though, and George asked what they were hiding.

"Nothing," Draco said nonchalantly, spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"Sure," George replied, not believing him. "Why's Hermione hiding her hand?"

After removing the ring and placing it in her jacket pocket, Hermione held up both hands. "Honestly, there's nothing going on," she said.

"They're engaged," Ginny announced, finally finding her voice. Then a look of horror passed over her face. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione only laughed as she returned her engagement ring to its proper place. "Well, cat's out of the bag," she mumbled. "Yes, Draco proposed, and I said yes. That's as far as we've gotten, so that's all we can tell you right now." She eyed Molly as she finished, knowing the Weasley matriarch would launch into wedding planning the first chance she got.

Molly turned her attention to Ron, concerned that he might be upset by the news. He smiled, stood, rounded the table, and hugged Hermione. "Congratulations," he whispered in her ear. Next, he turned to Draco and extended his hand. "Treat her better than I did."

Grateful, Draco shook his hand and thanked him. "I promise I will," he vowed.

Nodding, Ron returned to his seat, and raised his glass. "To Hermione and Draco," he toasted.

When lunch was finished and the Quidditch game began, the couple retreated to the privacy of the front lawn. "That went well," Hermione remarked.

Draco scoffed. "George and Bill threatened to dismember me if I hurt you," he said. "Why can't I marry someone hated? Do something to make them mad. Find a ginger cat and kick it."

With a laugh, she said she wouldn't do that. "Besides, they won't hurt you because they fear me," she replied. As they sat down, he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. "Besides, you know I'd protect you. I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you."

"Back at you," he murmured, kissing her temple.

From the air George and Ginny could see the couple below. "What's the deal there?" he asked his sister, deciding she knew more than she let on.

The youngest Weasley shook her head. "No idea," she replied. "They've been pretty secretive about their relationship. I feel like I have to waterboard her to get any details. I don't know what that means, but I've heard her say it. It must be something bad."

"That article in the paper last week, think this has anything to do with that?" George wondered.

Ginny shrugged. "You think he doesn't mind not having kids?" she asked. "I wonder what that does to his family line. Ends it, I guess. Unless they adopt. Merlin, what if that's why they're getting married? I mean, what if that's the _only_ reason they're getting married."

Scowling, George let her know he disagreed. "Hermione's pragmatic, but she wouldn't bind herself to someone for life unless she loved him," he argued. "And I do think she loves him. It's not our place to convince her otherwise just because you want to see her back together with Ron."

With a huff, Ginny agreed with her brother. It wasn't that she wanted Hermione and Ron to rekindle their relationship, and she had grown more accepting of Draco over the years. She merely worried that her friend was rushing into a life changing event without giving it proper thought. "Do you really think they love each other?" she asked. "I mean, it wasn't that long ago that she was threatening to hex him on the very lawn they're sitting on now."

George chuckled as he looked down at the peaceful couple. "I think that's how she shows her love," he replied. He had meant it as a joke, but there was a bit of truth to it. Hermione had never been one to pay attention to romantic interests, and cared little when they were directed at her. Befriending Harry and Ron had taught her to toughen her skin around men, and it seemed to carry over into romantic endeavours. "Although, perhaps it was warranted in Malfoy's case. He was always a git to her."

"I just hope she's doing the right thing."


	17. Chapter 17

CVS has 99 cent nail polish if you have a CVS card. I'll let you know how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 17

Hermione bounced with excitement as she and Draco awaited their appointment before the Minister of Magic. They had decided to marry sooner rather than later in a small, private ceremony. Harry would serve as their witness, but no other guests would be in attendance. He had been sworn to secrecy, knowing that the smallest hint of a rumor would make its way onto the front page.

Reaching across Draco, Harry stopped Hermione's jittery knee. "Breathe," he advised.

"I'm fine," she insisted, removing his hand from her knee.

"You're marrying Draco Malfoy," Harry reminded her. "He takes two hours longer than you to get ready to leave the house. He leaves dirty dishes in the sink and doesn't rinse them. He lines up his shoes according to color, and he has more than you. Are you sure you're not nervous about this?"

Draco laughed mirthfully. "I'm sitting right here," he interjected. "Besides, don't you think that if Hermione didn't want to marry me, she'd have said no?"

Harry shrugged, knowing Draco was right but not wanting to concede. "I guess she has more patience with you than I do," he remarked. "Does he leave wet towels on your bathroom floor too, Mione?"

Grinning, she nodded. "Well, he tries," she amended. The doorknob now shocks him every time he forgets to hang it up. We have George to thank for that. Aside from that, I've had no complaints when we stays over."

"Yeah, but now you have to live together. He's not a houseguest," Harry said. "I'm not trying to dissuade you, far from it really. Merlin knows the two of you deserve a little happiness. I'm just putting in my two cents. Remember, Draco, you're in for a lifetime of book quotes and feminist rants."

Chuckling, he put his arm around the woman who would soon be his wife. "They don't bother me," he stated. "She's my choice, and she's a damn better choice than my parents had picked. No one should have to marry a Greengrass, no matter how much money that family has. Their daughters are the worst. I remember being around them in our common room, and wondering what it would be like if they were you lot. Probably less talk about hair and makeup and the latest Madame Malkin designs, no doubt."

"There was that," Hermione responded. "But it was mostly from Ron and Harry. Surprising, right?"

"You know he's going to ask if anyone objects," Harry reminded them. "I'd be nice to your only guest."

Leaning across Draco, Hermione pinched Harry's cheek. "We love you unconditionally," she told him. "You're an amazing friend, and I can think of no one I'd want here more than you."

"Suck up," Draco mumbled.

They were called into the Minister's office before Harry or Hermione could reply. Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled as he greeted them, remarking on the strange yet hopeful union of two former enemies. The ceremony was short, lasting no more than ten minutes. They recited their vows, exchanged simple platinum wedding bands, and signed their marriage license.

When the ceremony ended, Kingsley sat down behind the large desk. "So, rumor has it the two of you plan to adopt," he said casually. "I promise I didn't hear that from any journalists, which have been handled, by the way."

"How?" Draco interrupted.

"Rita Skeeter is going before a Ministry review board next week to discuss her unregistered Animagus status and breaking and entering charges," the Minister shared. "_The Daily Prophet_ has been fined for invasion of privacy and illegally obtaining sources. We're also looking into other reporters who've filed questionable stories. Off the record, I have a feeling Ms. Skeeter will be seeing the inside of a prison cell for a while."

Satisfied with Kingsley's response, Hermione wanted to know more about the adoption rumors. "It's nothing nefarious," he assured her. "Your preliminary paperwork crossed my under secretary's desk. As you weren't married when you submitted it, she placed it in the discard pile. Luckily, I caught it. I'd like to sign off on it, if you don't mind."

Draco nodded enthusiastically. It had been the endgame since he learned of Hermione's infertility. She wanted a family, and come hell or high water, he would give her one. It didn't matter to him that they wouldn't biologically be their children. That they would raise them and love them and care for them would make them their children. "How soon before we get approval to adopt?" he asked.

"There are background checks you'll need to pass, home inspections, meetings with counselors. It could be a year or more," they were told. Dejectedly, Draco nodded. "Have heart, Mr. Malfoy. Despite your past, I think this change you've made since the war will help."

"It'll be okay," Hermione murmured, trying to sound optimistic. Her new husband's past as a Death Eater had weighed on her mind when she first considered adopting. Her rationale was similar to Kingsley's, and it was nice to hear it repeated back by the Minister of Magic.

They said their goodbyes and left the Ministry. "So, what do we do now?" Harry wondered. "Big honeymoon plans?"

The couple exchanged a look that said they didn't know. "I could eat," Hermione said. Harry and Draco laughed, but they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a celebratory meal.

Harry toasted the couple with butterbeer, wishing them a lifetime of happiness. "Um, I hate to bring this up," he said nervously, "but Ginny's said some things. She's just...she's concerned. You know marriages in the wizarding world are a lifelong bond, and extremely difficult to break. You two have moved quickly, and I think she sees getting married so soon as rash."

Lips pursed, Hermione leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't particularly care what anyone else thinks," she stated defiantly.

"Getting married has nothing to do with wanting a child," Draco added with a little more patience than his wife. "Yes, we want a child, but we also love one another. What does it matter if we marry now or in six months or in six years?"

Harry held up his hands as a sign of surrender. He wasn't interested in a fight, and a part of him regretted bringing up Ginny's concerns. "I just didn't want you to be blindsided if anyone in the family said something," he explained. Releasing a deep breath, Hermione apologized. "No, don't. You shouldn't have to justify your relationship. It's no one's business but yours. Frankly, I'm thrilled. Two of my best friends together, two people who hated each other as much as you did, makes me happy. In my opinion, not that you care, Hermione, I think you're doing what's right for you. I can't find fault with that."

Hermione gave him a tentative smile. "I don't care," she replied jokingly, "but thank you, Harry."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry! Busy morning so I'm posting this now. Also, that 99 cent nail polish is not worth it, FYI.

* * *

Chapter 18

There was a certain peace to coming home to her husband. The scent of homemade tomato sauce wafted from the kitchen, drawing her in. "Hello, husband," she greeted him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Evening, wife," he replied, shutting off the stove. "Would it be completely foolish of me to ask if you're hungry?"

Kissing him, she nodded. "It's like you don't know me at all," she bemoaned, pulling away to sit down at the table.

"Just think," he said, setting dinner down on the table, "we have a lifetime of this. Regretting it yet?"

Putting an end to the teasing banter, she replied, "No, and I never will."

He made her a plate, then helped himself. "I went with Pansy to a meeting today," he told her as they ate. "The foundation is going to host a fundraiser for the orphanage, and I got to have a bit of a look around. Seeing all those kids without a family or a home, I wanted to take them all home with me."

Hermione smiled sadly. "We'll get our chance," she promised him. "I know neither of us are good at waiting, but that's what we have to do. With Pansy's help and Kingsley on our side, we'll get the family we want. We just have to give it time."

He nodded, knowing she was right and hating that they would have to be patient. "Did you talk to Ginny?" he asked, needing to discuss something other than their familial woes.

Frowning, she confirmed that she had. "I understand her worry," she said. "She's right that we didn't like each other for a long time, and our relationship was sudden and out of the blue. I just needed her to know that we got married because we love each other, and while we want a family, that wasn't the reason. She seemed to understand that."

"As long as it doesn't become a headline," he muttered, finishing his dinner.

"You don't think she'd talk to the papers," Hermione replied, aghast at the thought of being sold out by her best friend.

Draco shook his head. He didn't believe Ginny would deliberately hurt Hermione. "But she gets mad and flies off the handle," he said. "Anyone could overhear that, especially if it's said at the Leaky Cauldron."

The day after they married, it was the front page headline. For once, it didn't bother them to be in the news. The article was positive, wishing them well and remarking on the fact that two former enemies who fought against each other in the war could fall in love. There was no mention of their desire to adopt being the catalyst for the quick union. It was the most honest piece they'd seen in months.

"Padma is the new News Editor," Hermione told him. "It explains the better quality. Hopefully it also means less smear campaigns and made up stories."

"So, Ginny does talk - Padma will make sure it's not printed?" he asked skeptically. Though he trusted Padma Patil, he had a hard time trusting journalists. Their lives made for interesting stories, and people enjoyed reading them.

Hermione couldn't be sure, but she was hopeful. When she was finished eating, she began to clear the table. "This fundraiser - can we go?" she asked, rinsing their plates. "I'd like to be able to help however I can."

"Plus a little face time with the director of the orphanage might help us get a child sooner," Draco added. Hermione rolled her eyes as he handed over the pots. "What? I'm a Slytherin. I can't help how my brain works. Besides, don't pretend you weren't thinking it just a little bit."

Laughing, she confessed that a small part of her wondered if making a new friend would help them. "I'd like to help anyhow," she stated.

0000000000

One little girl at the orphanage had caught Hermione's eye. She had been meeting with Claire Underall, the director of the orphanage, at Pansy's behest. Together, they worked to organize the party that would be held on the grounds in order to raise money for renovations and new beds. Twice a week they met, and Hermione had gotten to know some of the children during her visits.

"Hi, Miss Hermione," the shy seven year old greeted her. Georgia, with blonde curls and blue eyes, was four months old when she arrived at the orphanage. Muggleborns, her parents had fled England at the outbreak of the war, but swore to return for their daughter. When they didn't, they were presumed dead and Georgia became a longterm resident.

Smiling, Hermione bent down to her height and hugged Georgia. "Are you excited for the party?" she asked.

Pulling away, the little girl frowned as she sat down on the floor. "No," she mumbled. "I don't want other people here."

Hermione sat too, mirroring her crosslegged position. "I'll be there," she told her. "We'll keep each other company."

Georgia looked at her dubiously. "What about Mr. Hermione?" she wondered.

Softly chuckling at the name used for her husband, Hermione assured her that Draco wouldn't get in their way. "I think he'll be busy, so I'll be on my own," she replied. "Are you sure you can't be my buddy that night?"

Reluctantly, Georgia agreed. "Just don't leave me," she requested.

"I promise I won't."

0000000000

Hermione had talked nonstop about Georgia since their first introduction, and Draco looked forward to meeting the little girl who had captured his wife's heart. "I'm hoping we could adopt her," Hermione said as they entered the orphanage.

"Maybe I should meet her first," Draco replied. "For all you know we might hate each other."

"I doubt that," she said breezily. "No one could hate this child. You really think you could hate a child?"

Draco shrugged as they greeted Pansy. "I don't know. She could like the Cannons," he said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Because everything is about Quidditch?" she asked. "What if your kid doesn't like your extreme vanity?"

"Now, now," Hermione said, stepping between the friends. Claire, an often tired looking forty year old witch with graying hair and friendly eyes, led some of the older children downstairs to join the guests. Hermione had been nervous about including them, wondering if it would be seen as a desperate ploy to pull on donors' heartstrings. Claire reasoned that if they saw the children, there might be more incentive to donate or adopt. "That's her," she whispered to Draco, subtly pointing to the last child to descend the stairs.

He watched the shy and nervous little girl follow the other children. "She's adorable," he replied.

Nodding, Hermione left his side to speak with Claire. When she returned, Georgia held her hand. "I'd like you to meet someone," she said, addressing her husband.

"Is that Mr. Hermione?" Georgia asked.

Stifling a laugh, Draco nodded. "It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Um, mister sounds so formal. I think it's okay if you call me Draco for now."

"Some of the other kids call me Georgie," she told him, shaking his hand.

Grinning, he whispered in his wife's ear, "I think this is our daughter."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I need a favor," Hermione said, entering 12 Grimmauld Place. Neither Harry nor Ginny expected her, but invited her in anyhow. "I was at a fundraiser last night, and the director and I got to talking about our adoption plans. Draco and I have met the most amazing little girl, and we'd really like to get the ball rolling. So, what I'm hoping two of my best friends will do is write us a letter of recommendation. So, will you?"

Harry was ready to agree, but Ginny stopped him. "Is this why you got married?" she inquired. "And please be honest with me, Hermione. Sure, Draco's improved over the years, but that doesn't mean you marry him the second he puts a ring on your finger. What happened to waiting and planning a wedding? I thought that was what you wanted."

Hermione shrugged. "The wedding was never as important as the marriage," she said wisely. "I love Draco, and that's why I married him. We didn't do this because we needed to in order to adopt. We did it because it's what we want."

Scowling at his fiancee, Harry promised that he would write Hermione's letter of recommendation. "Tell me about the kid," he said, leading Hermione away to speak in private. They entered his study and sat down. "Look, what Ginny said, I don't agree with her. Maybe that's because you've let me be a part of it, I don't know. We both know you're smarter than me, and if this felt like the right move, who am I to question it?"

Hermione chuckled and thanked him. "She's perfect," she said, telling him about Georgia. "Draco has fallen completely in love with her, and she's pretty smitten with him too. She's smart and sweet. She's always been a bit shy around me, but she talked Draco's ear off all night. Apparently, she likes the Falcons."

"Draco must love that," Harry replied. "Although, this could mean I lose my ticket to the games. Does it bother you that you're not getting a baby?"

"It doesn't," she said honestly. "As nice as it would be to have a baby, I think Georgia's perfect. She's perfect for us."

"What about the fact that she'll be off to Hogwarts in a few years?" Harry wondered.

Hermione frowned. "Do I stop being a parent because my child goes to school?" she inquired. "If, God willing, we get to adopt her, going to school won't change things."

Nodding, he promised to have the letter for her by the next day. "Who else is writing one for you?" he asked.

"Draco's talking to George," she reported. "Pansy wrote one for us already. I think it's been done since we first announced that we wanted to adopt. She's really been a good friend. A part of me wonders why we couldn't be friends before, but I guess I know why. It's nice that things have changed though."

Nodding in agreement, Harry suddenly frowned. "Can I talk to you about something?" he requested. "Something really private that you can't repeat to anyone?"

000000000

Draco arrived home half an hour after Hermione. His mood was vastly better than hers as she sat in a daze. "George agreed to write the letter," he announced. "Although, he did ask if it was possible to change her name. Doesn't like that they have the same name. I told him that wasn't possible. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," she replied. "And they don't have the same name. Please tell me he wasn't giving you a hard time, and that it was all a joke."

Bothered by her sour attitude, he sat down and asked what was wrong. "You didn't...the orphanage didn't call with bad news, did it?" he asked, beginning to worry. "Georgie hasn't been adopted by someone else already, right?"

"It's Harry and Ginny," she said. "That's all I'm going to say though."

"He's thinking about calling off the wedding," Draco responded. "We, uh, we talked about it the other day. The Potter/Weasley wedding watch is getting to him. Ginny seems to be enjoying the attention though. Apparently, he suggested secretly eloping like we did, and she nearly hexed him."

"Did we cause this?" she asked. "If they split up, is it our fault?"

He put his arm around her, holding his wife close. "No, love," he assured her. "Whatever decisions they make are their own. We probably have very little influence when it comes to their relationship. I know he's always worried about finding someone who would love him for him, not for being The Boy Who Lived. I think he thought Ginny was that person. She wants the big, fancy, front page wedding, and he wants what we have. I'm not sure what the compromise is."

She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "How are we the normal, functional couple?" she wondered, causing Draco to laugh.

"Not longing for the old days, are you?" he asked. "Because I like loving you. Before you, the only person I liked loving was myself. You showed me that it was possible to love someone else though. Even if you do repeatedly threaten my life, you still make me happy."

Smiling, she lifted her head just enough to kiss her husband. "Think you can love another person too?" she asked. His eyebrows rose suggestively, and she slapped his chest. "I mean Georgie. You might be a father soon. Stop thinking so dirty."

"We'll have to have those conversations in private when we get Georgia," he agreed.

Though she appreciated his optimism, she worried that he wasn't being realistic enough about their future. "What if we don't get her?" she wondered nervously. "There's a chance we might not pass the inspections or someone else adopts her first. There's no guarantee she'll be our daughter."

"We have the Minister and Harry Potter on our side," he argued. "We could have any kid, as many kids, as we want. Is it my past you're worried about? Sure, being a Death Eater should work against me, but you heard Kingsley. I've changed. I've been friends with Harry for five years. I married you, the girl I proclaimed to hate for so long. I've been accepted by the Weasley family. I work for one of the largest charity organizations in our world. Yes, I did horrible things when I was younger, but I've changed."

She held his arm as he tried to walk away in anger. "I know you've changed," she said calmly. "A lot of people know that. I'm not disputing that. All I'm saying is they have to look at the big picture. I love that you're so sure it'll work out with Georgie, but you know me. I'm not always good at being that positive."

"You're right," he murmured, staring at her hand. "I'll try to not to get my hopes up so much if you try not to be so pessimistic. Deal?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Deal."


	20. Chapter 20

Last chapter before the Epilogue! Also, if you haven't read Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg's comments on same sex marriage, do it! This woman is my hero and idol and I want her to adopt me even though I'm an adult. This world needs more people like her.

* * *

Chapter 20

Hermione entered the orphanage to a round of hugs and the children excitedly shouting her name. Georgia lagged behind, wanting to greet her last. Her arms wound around Hermione's legs as she looked up and smiled at her.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Georgie girl?" Hermione asked, returning her affection.

"Miss Claire and Miss Julie were talking, and I heard them say that someone wants me," she shared in a hushed tone.

Hermione's eyes widened. They'd lost her. Another couple would get to be parents to Georgia. "Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful," she replied, hoping she sounded happy for her.

The smile the little girl wore faded. "What if...what if I don't like them?" she wondered. Hermione led them to the kitchen where they could talk privately. "What if they're mean or don't like me? What if they're not like you and Mr. Draco?"

"I don't think they'd let just anyone adopt you," Hermione reasoned, feeling her heart break more and more as they talked. "Miss Claire makes sure all her kids get only the best parents. I'm sure the family adopting you will do nothing but love and take care of you."

Blue eyes watered. "I wanted you though," she confessed.

Hermione felt her emotions overcome her. "I wanted you too," she replied, holding Georgia close. The kitchen door opened and Claire entered. She looked to Hermione, silently asking what was wrong. Hermione gave her a minute shake of her head before letting Georgia go.

"Okay, what's going on?" Claire asked when they were alone.

Though she didn't want to tattle, Hermione told her what Georgia had overheard. "Is it true?" she wondered.

Taking a deep breath, Claire nodded. "I wanted to talk to you and your husband about that since you've become so close to her," she said. "Is Draco available to come in?"

000000000

"Have you heard anything yet from the orphanage?" Harry asked as he and Draco took in a Quidditch game.

Scowling, Draco shook his head. "No, and it's driving the both of us crazy," he muttered. "This is the perfect kid, Harry. Not just for us, but downright perfect kid. I swear that's not bias. She's smart and sweet and loving, and I want to be her father."

"Maybe it just takes longer than two months," Harry replied. "I'd suggest patience, but I don't want to sound like a hypocrite."

The pair laughed as the game continued. The cheers of the crowd as the Falcons won kept Draco from noticing the number of times Hermione called his mobile. It wasn't until he returned home to an irate wife that he knew he was in trouble. "Why didn't you answer calls?" she demanded.

"It was loud," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't answer. What's going on?"

Her anger turned to tears as she shielded her face behind her hands. "Claire has found parents for Georgie," she told him. "She wouldn't...couldn't say who. She wanted to talk to the both of us, but I couldn't get in touch with you. God, Draco, we've lost her."

Sitting down beside her, he offered her whatever comfort he could. "I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. They sat in silence until her sobs subsided. "I know you hate when I'm optimistic, but hear me out. What if we haven't lost her? You said Claire wants to talk to us and that she's found parents for Georgie. What if it's us? Maybe she just wanted to tell us together."

Lifting her head, Hermione glanced at him dubiously. "Or she just wants to let us down once."

"Sure, or that," he agreed. "It just seems too coincidental to be something else. Let's go down there and talk to her before we make ourselves crazy. Can we do that? Can we get this cleared up tonight?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded and stepped into the floo beside her husband. Claire sat alone in the living room when they arrived, and smiled when she saw them. "Oh good," she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here. Let's go to my office to talk."

Nervously, the couple climbed the stairs behind her, silently wondered what would be said. Draco got down to business as soon as they were seated. "Georgia," he said. "What's going on with her?"

"It's always difficult to place older children," Claire told them. "Everyone who adopts wants the babies because it gives them a chance to start almost from scratch. For a lot of these children, they won't leave this orphanage until they go to Hogwarts, and even then they'll come right back here when school is out. This will be the only family they ever have."

"What about Georgia?" Draco interrupted, growing more and more impatient the longer Claire waxed poetic.

She seemed not to notice his rising ire, or else she didn't care. "Well, I know you've both expressed a great deal of interest in adopting her," she continued. "As I told Hermione earlier today, we have finally found a good family for her."

000000000

Pansy and Ron sat side by side in the Malfoys' living room, anxiously wondering why they had been invited. Neither liked being kept in the dark, and both frequently asked when they would be told the big news. Both sulked when Hermione informed them that they needed to wait for Harry.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron wondered. "Merlin, you're not divorcing him, are you? My sister and her 'I told you so' attitude have been bad enough. Don't add fuel to that fire."

News the of broken engagement had made headlines for days. Neither Harry nor Ginny made any comments to reporters, but it seemed that Ron had heard plenty from the youngest Weasley. "I take it she's not handling the break up well," Hermione remarked as she put down the tea tray.

"Stop stalling," Pansy cut in. "We don't need Draco or Harry here, do we? We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

Grinning, Hermione refused to talk. "Did you really think that would work?" she wondered. "They'll both be here soon, and we'll tell you together."

Sulking, the pair waited until Harry and Draco arrived, five minutes apart. Draco exited through the kitchen to greet their friends, but asked Hermione to join him in the other room. With a small nod of her head, she followed him. Minutes later, they returned together.

"So, um, we wanted to say thank you for coming over," Draco began, a hint of a nervous tremor in his voice. "As you three know, we've been trying to adopt a little girl we met at the orphanage about a month ago. And well-"

He looked to Hermione, who beamed with excitement. "We got her," she finished for him. "Georgia is our daughter."


	21. Epilogue

Here's the end of the story! Just a little bit of fluff on this lovely Tuesday!

* * *

Epilogue

Georgia bounced excitedly as she prepared for her first trip to the Burrow. "Daddy says it's crooked," she told Hermione as they got ready to leave. "Does it ever fall down, Mummy?"

Smiling, Hermione promised it was structurally sound. "You don't really think we'd take you somewhere dangerous, do you?" she asked as she braided the little girl's hair.

"Would they make you give me back if you did?" Georgia wondered. "Because I don't want to go back. I love you and Daddy, and I don't want to have to stop. So, don't take me someplace dangerous, okay, Mummy?"

Wrapping a ribbon around her hair, Hermione turned her daughter to face her. "We will never, ever do anything that might hurt you," she promised. "You're a Malfoy, now and always."

Draco stood in the doorway, listening to his wife and daughter talk. It brought a grin to his face each time Georgia called them mummy and daddy, and each sentence was punctuated with them. It seemed to be as much a thrill for her to say it as it was for them to hear it. "Mrs. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, are we ready to go?" he asked.

Turning, Georgia nodded and dismounted Hermione's lap. "Daddy, do I have grandparents?" she asked, taking hold of his hand.

He looked to his wife for help, but Hermione left it to him to answer. "Well, the Weasleys," he told her. "Once Molly meets you, we might never get you back. It's why we waited a month to let her meet you. Mummy's and my parents aren't around, but I know the Weasleys will love you enough for them."

"Like how Uncle Harry and Aunt Pansy aren't really my aunt and uncle?" she asked. Draco nodded as they stepped into the fireplace.

Molly waited for them, enveloping Georgie in a tight, breathtaking hug. Wide-eyed, the little girl looked to her parents for help. "We probably should have warned her," Hermione remarked.

"Hindsight," Draco added, reaching for Georgia. "Molly, Arthur, I'd like you to meet Georgia - the newest, and dare I say, cutest member of the Malfoy family."

She held out her hand to Arthur, who gladly shook it. "Can I call you Grandpa?" she asked.

"I would be honored to be your grandpa," he replied. She looked next to Molly, asking the same question. With tears in her eyes, Molly agreed. "Well, good. Now that that's settled, what do you say we spoil out appetites with a cookie?"

Georgia readily agreed and squirmed out of her father's arms. "One," Draco instructed as she followed Arthur to the kitchen counter and Hermione left the room. "Thank you, Molly, for this. With Hermione's parents gone and mine out of my life, I'm glad Georgie has the two of you. I know...I know I'm not who you wanted her to marry, but I really appreciate being let into your family."

In a loving, motherly way, she patted his cheek. "Harry and Hermione may not biologically be my children, but I will always be their mother," she told him. "I love them like they're my own, and their happiness means the world to me. You became a part of this family before you married Hermione, and I'm glad to have the three of you in it."

Smiling, he hugged her briefly before Hermione returned with George and Harry. "Where's my favorite niece?" George asked as his mother scowled. "What? She's named after me. How could she not be my favorite?"

"Just don't let your other nieces know," Hermione advised.

George merely shrugged uncaringly and walked away. "He knows she's not named after him, right?" Draco asked.

"There's no convincing him that she's not," Hermione replied. "Might as well let him have this one. He's happy, she's happy, and that makes me happy."

Georgia spent the rest of the afternoon with George, begrudgingly returning to her parents when they announced it was time to go home. She begged, pleaded, and pouted for five more minutes with her uncle. When Draco said no, she stomped her feet as she followed him into the floo.

"Still glad we're parents?" he asked when Georgia went to her room without a word.

Hermione chuckled as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. "She's not mad at me," she pointed out. "Besides, it's not uncommon for a child to bond with another family member. Her attachment to George is natural. It doesn't mean she loves us less."

"No, she just likes him better," Draco said, sulking.

She rubbed his back in slow, comforting circles. "That's because he's not her dad," Hermione said softly. "She may like spending time with George, but she loves you. As much as we wanted her, she wanted us too. Nothing will ever change that. Georgie is our daughter."

He nodded, knowing she was right. Georgia was theirs. He just needed to remind himself of that fact every once in awhile. Beside him, Hermione cleared her throat, causing him to look up. Georgia stood at the foot of the stairs looking contrite as the small family remained silent. Slowly, she walked toward her parents, stopping in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, placing her small hands on his knees.

Frowning, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her. "We're still buddies, and we always will be. Uncle George can be your favorite uncle as long as I'm your favorite dad."

Georgia grinned and kissed his cheek. "I think that's a good deal," she decided. "As long as I'm your favorite daughter though. The next kid you adopt will have to be a boy."

"Let us enjoy you for a little while before we add anyone else to our family," Draco replied. "Besides, you're enough of a handful for now. In fact, after you, I think I'm done being a parent."

Georgia giggled as he tickled her, continuing to goad her. "No, you just can't top me," she argued. "I'm your favorite forever and ever, and no else will be as good as me."

"Thanks, Draco, she's a Slytherin," Hermione interjected. "She used to be sweet and innocent, and now she's you."

He whispered conspiratorially to his daughter, "Mummy sounds mad."

Nodding, Georgia moved from her father to mother. "You don't think I'm sweet anymore?" she asked, big, baleful, blue eyes looking up at Hermione. "Is being like Daddy really bad?"

"She's truly you," Hermione said as she glared at her husband. Then she turned to her daughter. "No, I guess that isn't a bad thing. Your father has some very wonderful qualities. Though, I could do without the emotional manipulation."

"Will you always love him even when he does bad things?" Georgia asked.

Smiling at Draco, Hermione nodded. "I will because, for every one thing he does that might annoy me, I can name ten things that I love about him," she replied. "I don't think that will ever change. Your dad is it for me."

Satisfied with her answer, Georgia announced she would be in her room reading if they needed her. Chuckling, Draco wrapped an arm around his wife. "Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Have you ever known me to be anything but unflinchingly honest?" she joked. Grinning, he shook his head. "Then I mean it. I love you, Draco. You've given me exactly the life I want."

Shrugging, he kissed the top of her head. "I don't know," he replied. "I like to think we gave each other the life we wanted."

The End


End file.
